Trop chaud, même pour Danna !
by Tsubaki38
Summary: Un épisode de canicule ravage le repère de l'Akatsuki, découvrez ce qu'il se passe quand il fait trop chaud même pour Sasori et qu'il se voit obligé de sortir de sa marionnette. PWP SasoDei devenu fiction. Un petit peu de chaleur pour se réchauffer en cette période hivernale !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour je viens déterrer les fanfics sur Naruto x)

Je ne suis pas nouvelle sur ffnet puisque j'ai dévoré certainement prêt de 500 fanfics, mais c'est mon premier OS et donc par extension mon premier lemon alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous semble pas ouf (pas la peine d'être méchant pour autant xD).

Disclaimer : Le personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je serais ravie que vous m'achetiez les droits d'auteurs *-* Ceci est un pwp entre hommes alors si vous n'aimez pas je vous invite à quitter cette page ;)

Ceci est un SasoDei, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop OOC, prévenez moi si c'est le cas pour que je puisse faire mieux la prochaine fois. Et je tiens aussi à préciser que pour les besoins de ce lemon Sasori a un vrai corps bien humain (c'est pour se défendre qu'il se cache à l'intérieur de Hiruko).

Sur-ce je vais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture en m'excusant d'avance s'il reste des fautes car je n'ai pas de béta' et ce n'est pas évident de voir toutes les fautes dans un texte de son cru.

* * *

 _ **Trop chaud, même pour Danna !**_

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que ça durait, mais aujourd'hui était pire. Pourquoi fallait-il que la canicule s'abatte quand ils avaient enfin des jours de repos, se demandait en boucle Deidara depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. En effet il y avait deux jours qu'ils venaient de sceller un jinchuriki et comme à chaque fois tous les membres de l'Akatsuki bénéficiaient de quelques jours de repos. Cependant il s'était subitement mis à faire extrêmement chaud, une période de canicule était lancée, il faisait chaud et moite partout dans le repère. Chacun pâtissait de cette température bien trop élevée et donc chacun avait sa méthode, pour soit se rafraîchir, soit essayer de passer le temps. Pain et Konan étaient partis à Ame et étaient donc hors de « danger », Itachi avait adopté la technique de la douche récurrente et de l'hydratation maximale. Hidan restait collé à toute surface susceptible d'être moins chaude que sa peau, Kisame utilisait son jutsu « prison aqueuse ». Kakuzu faisait parti de ceux qui semblait imperméable à la chaleur, mais en vérité personne, même Hidan n'osait lui parler, il était prêt à exploser à la moindre parole. Zetsu se terrer quelque part on ne sait où et Sasori passé son temps dans son atelier, personne ne savait vraiment si lui aussi avait chaud.

Deidara lui était avachi sur son lit priant pour ne pas mourir de chaud, il n'avait même plus la force de faire exploser ses œuvres d'art pour se distraire. Il essayait de dormir un maximum, mais même ça c'était devenu compliqué, alors il était couché, en caleçon. Son corps moite refusait de bougeait, sa respiration était difficile, la chaleur était trop étouffante, sa salive se bloquait dans sa gorge sèche. Mais le pire c'est qu'il se faisait vraiment chier, il aurait bien voulu embêter son Danna, mais il lui était interdit d'aller dans son atelier, puis il ne savait même pas s'il aurait la force d'être chiant. Une chose était sûre il lui fallait une distraction avant qu'il fonde à cause de la chaleur et de son désespoir. Il soupira une nouvelle fois quand il entendit la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrir, enfin il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir dire « leur » chambre car au finale il n'y voyait jamais Sasori-Danna, monsieur arrivait quand il dormait et repartait avant qu'il ne soit réveillé, bon Dieu cet homme n'avait donc pas besoin de dormir ? Se demanda-t-il alors qu'un clic sonore le ramena à la réalité. Il se mit donc assit et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit l'abominable marionnette Hiruko s'ouvrir très doucement.

« Que faites-vous Danna ? Vous allez vraiment sortir de cette horreur ? »

« Hiruko n'est pas une horreur, c'est un chef-d'œuvre gamin, cependant j'admets qu'il m'est impossible de rester plus longtemps dedans car il y fait bien trop chaud. » Répondit le roux avec indifférence en continuant d'ouvrir sa marionnette.

Le blond regardait la scène avec attention, il allait enfin voir le vrai corps de Sasori, c'était quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, il était vraiment très curieux. Après tout il aurait dû le voir après deux ans en sa compagnie, mais non, pas un seul bout de peau n'était apparu à ses yeux. Soudain la marionnette éjecta Sasori dans un nuage de poussière, ça le faisait rager, il attendait ça comme un enfant attend son cadeau de noël mais la poussière l'empêchait encore de voir. Puis petit à petit il vit son Danna plus nettement. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme de l'Akatsuki hormis la cape qui était déjà sur Hiruko. Sasori avait des cheveux de feu, des yeux chocolat qui paraissaient ennuyés, sa peau blanche contrastée avec la vive couleur de ses cheveux et le vert de ses ongles. Malgré la voix rude qu'avait son Danna il faisait à peu prêt sa taille et était plus fin que lui. Le résultat dépassait toutes les espérances du blond, Sasori était le plus belle homme qu'il est vu depuis Itachi, si on lui avait dit un jour que son aîné ressemblait à ça, il n'y aurait jamais crû.

« La vue est si impressionnante que ça gamin ? »

La question du roux résonna dans ses oreilles, alors c'était ça, la vraie voix de Danna... C'était bien plus agréable que celle qu'il avait d'habitude, c'était doux et calme...

« Eh bien c'est que je ne m'attendez pas à ça Danna. » Expliqua Deidara avec un sourire malicieux.

« Et à quoi t'attendais-tu ? » Questionna Sasori perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas trop, mais après avoir vu cette mocheté de Hiruko tout ce temps, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous en soyez aussi différent, hun. » Affirma le blond en se grattant derrière la tête.

Le roux regarda son partenaire, il avait l'air sincère, cela voulait-il dire que le blond le trouvait beau ? Il partit en direction de la salle de bain, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, il fallait absolument qu'il prenne une douche bien froide avant de se transformer en vapeur. Il entra donc dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et se plaça sous le jet d'eau froide, son corps en sueur se tendit d'abord au contact du froid et se détendit en suite en sentant la fraîcheur salvatrice couvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il passa dix minutes comme ça, profitant de retrouver une température corporelle normale, l'air devenu moins lourd lui permettait de respirer convenablement. Deidara de son coté était un peu déçu, à peine une distraction des plus inintéressante était apparue, qu'elle disparaissait déjà, il attendait donc impatiemment que son Danna sorte de la douche, pour soit l'embêter comme il se devait, soit... Examiner de plus prêt sa vraie apparence. Sasori sorti de la douche, il enfila son caleçon et sorti de la pièce, il n'était pas assez fou pour se rhabiller entièrement avec la chaleur qu'il faisait. Il s'approcha de son armoire pour voir s'il n'avait tout de même pas quelque chose de léger à porter.

En entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir le blond s'était à nouveau assit en bout de lit, il regarda son coéquipier sortir bien peu vêtu et marcher jusqu'à son armoire. Il examina ce qui était à portée de ses yeux, le roux n'avait pas les cheveux mouillé, il devait donc s'être juste rincé le corps. Il regarda le dos fin et musclé, puis son regard s'accrocha à une goutte qui coulait vicieusement le long du dos de Sasori pour arriver jusqu'à ses fesses, Deidara dégluti et observa les fesses si attirante de son Danna, bien galbées, puis il passa aux jambes, fines et imberbe, brillantes à cause des gouttelettes qui perlaient sur cette peau divinement blanche.

« Que crois-tu faire gamin ? » Avait lancé Sasori qui avait senti une main chaude parcourir sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas, il s'était en suite retourner pour faire face à son coéquipier qui avait les joues rougies.

Le boomer ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son geste, mais il se souvenait maintenant de la douceur et de la fraîcheur de cette peau lisse sous ses doigts. Il voyait maintenant le torse musclé et terriblement excitant de son aîné.

« Je prend juste connaissance de votre vraie apparence Sasori-Danna. » Affirma malicieusement Deidara.

Puis il regarda les lèvres pleines de Sasori et il ne put résister à l'envie de les goûter, il s'empressa donc d'en prendre possession, au début le roux ne répondit pas, il attendait de voir comment évoluerait la situation. Il n'était pas contre l'idée d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec le gamin, après tout cet abruti était très attirant, mais il voulait voir ce que tenterait son partenaire si insolant et prétentieux. Il senti alors le plus jeune caresser ses lèvres de sa langue, il donna l'accès à sa bouche à Deidara qui vint enrouler sa langue avec sa jumelle. Le blond se rapprocha de Sasori, la faisant reculer jusqu'à être contre l'armoire.

Deidara appréciait le contact de sa langue et de celle de son Danna, mais le mieux restait le contact de leurs peaux, cela l'électrisait, il avait envie de toucher se corps frai qui avait une délicieuse odeur de camélia, il avait envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux si captivants. C'est alors qu'il senti Sasori répondre au baiser et même en prendre le contrôle, il se senti aussitôt plaqué contre l'armoire à son tour. Le blond sourit mentalement, il reconnaissait bien là son Danna, dominant et impatient, il allait l'embêter encore un peu pour voir comment réagirait son aîné, il mordit alors la lèvre inférieur du roux qui se recula.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisse me dominer Gamin. » Dit le plus âgé d'un ton sans appel et empreint d'une certaine impatience, en léchant sa lèvre d'où perlait une fine goutte de sang.

« Non je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde, mais vous savez bien que je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de vous provoquer Danna. » Répondit Deidara en venant lécher la lèvre de son presque amant.

« Tu sais pourtant très bien comment ça fini quand tu me provoques. » Ajouta Sasori en guise de dernière chance à cet imbécile qui commençait vraiment à l'exciter. Il attacha les poignets du boomer au dessus de sa tête avec des fils de chakra et posa délicatement ses doigts autour du cou du blond comme pour le menacer.

« Vous me punissez à chaque fois. » Affirma le plus jeune, puis il ajouta de manière provocante au creux de l'oreille du roux, « Eh bien ne vous gênez pas Danna, punissez moi, hun. » Tout en disant cela il avait vicieusement placé sa jambe contre les parties intimes de son homologue.

En une fraction de seconde la tension accumulée depuis quelques minutes éclata, Sasori venait de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il maintenait sur lui-même, il envoya Deidara sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il maintenait toujours les poignets du blond attachés par un fil de chakra, il alla avidement chercher les lèvres de son insolant amant, le baiser fut passionné, les langues s'enroulaient, les dent s'entrechoquaient, les lèvres étaient mordillées. Pendant cet échange ardent le roux entreprit de caresser le corps sous lui, partant d'abord de ce cou qu'il tenait toujours délicatement, du bout des doigt il glissa une main en direction d'un des tétons rosi du blond et de l'autre il parcourue les côtes légèrement saillantes. Il apprécia les frissons et les ondulations du corps du plus jeunes, en effet les mains fraîches et douces de Sasori faisait frémir et exciter Deidara et celui-ci ne pouvait empêcher son corps de se frotter à celui de son Danna. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, Sasori planta son regard dans celui de son homologue, il sourit à la vue de l'air provocateur qu'affichait celui-ci.

« Tu es vraiment un sale gamin insolant et provocateur. » Souffla le rouquin.

« Mais vous adorez ça Danna, vous vous ennuieriez sans moi, hun. » S'amusa le blond.

Le plus âgé sourit à nouveau et descendit prêt de l'oreille du boomer, il donna un léger coup de langue et continua son chemin jusqu'au cou, il s'arrêta sur l'artère palpitante et décida que se serait là, il mordit donc la peau et s'affaira quelques secondes, puis il se recula légèrement pour admirer la trace rougeâtre déjà bien présente. Il parcouru le torse lisse et légèrement halé de Deidara de milles baiser ardents, tout en mordillant et en caressant certains endroits plus sensibles. Sasori arriva devant un petit bout de chair durcit par le plaisir que prodiguait ses caresses. Il mordit d'abord légèrement fort et entendit le blond couiner, il le regarda l'air de dire « bien fait pour toi », puis il lécha, pinça le téton jusqu'à ce qui se lasse.

Deidara ne savait plus sur quoi se concentrer, les coups de langue sur son pauvre téton malmené, qui envoyaient de petites décharges dans son corps et faisait pulser son sexe, où la main qui frôlait habilement celui-ci, lui procurant plaisir et frustration. Il voulait plus que de légers contacts par dessus son caleçon, mais son Danna s'amuser à le faire patienter, il allait devenir fou si on ne le libérait pas de cette douce torture.

Sasori sourit quand il senti le blond se frotter à sa main à la recherche d'un contact plus appuyé. Il se redressa tout en massant le sexe tendu du boomer à travers le tissu.

« Pressé gamin ? » Demanda malicieusement Sasori.

« Ça se pourrait, hun, pourtant, de nous deux c'est bien vous le plus impatient Sasori-Danna. Se pourrait-il que vous vous conteniez ? » Rétorqua Deidara en essayant de ne pas gémir.

« Si tu as encore l'impertinence de me répondre c'est que tu peux bien attendre encore un moment. » Affirma le rouquin.

Ce gamin ne se démontait pas facilement même s'il avait plus qu'envie d'être soulagé il continuait de le provoquer. Et il fallait avouer qu'il avait raison, Sasori se retenait de le prendre là comme ça, sans plus de précautions. L'aîné entreprit de retirer son caleçon au blond, puis il enfoui son visage entre les jambes du plus jeune, il embrassa la peau douce de ses cuisses tout en malaxant ses testicules. Deidara gémissait doucement, les caresses lui faisaient tellement de bien mais son sexe commençait à vraiment lui faire mal, il fallait que Sasori-Danna se décide à lui faire du bien.

« Danna... » Gémit le blond.

« Oui ? » Répondit innocemment le roux après avoir soufflé doucement sur le gland de son amant.

« Sasori-Danna, s'il vous plaît, j'ai mal... » Supplia le plus jeune d'une voix sensuelle.

Le regard provocateur du boomer en disait long, il avait comprit que son Danna attendait qu'il le supplie, il avait donc bien fait comprendre qu'il ne supplierait pas facilement. Mais il fut bien heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à son aîné quand il senti remonter le long de sa hampe quelque chose de chaud et d'humide. Et quel ne fut pas son plaisir quand il senti enfin son sexe enfermé par une chaleur moite, il prit en bouche les doigts que lui présentait son Danna et s'appliqua à bien les humidifier. Les vas et viens langoureux qu'exerçait la bouche de Sasori sur son membre, ainsi que la légère pression de sa langue lui envoyait des décharges dans tout le corps, sa respiration était maintenant saccadée, sa vision était troublée par le plaisir, à chaque mouvement il se sentait perdre un peu plus pieds et gémissait de plus en plus.

Voyant que Deidara était perdu dans son plaisir le rouquin inséra deux doigts en lui, il savait qu'il pouvait se le permettre, le gamin était loin d'être vierge. Il le sentit se contracter légèrement, mais bien vite il vit son regard se perdre à nouveau dans le plaisir, il fit quelques mouvements de vas et bien et de ciseaux afin d'écarter les chaires du blond, il ne désirait pas le blesser, puis il ajouta un troisième doigt, il entendit nettement le gémissement de douleur de son amant et attendit de voir son visage se détendre pour bouger ses doigts. Après quelques mouvements il entendit un gémissement plus forts que le autres et il senti Deidara s'enfoncer plu loin dans sa bouche, il en déduit qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit magique et recommença son geste plusieurs fois quand il entendit le son de la voix du boomer.

« Danna... Danna s'il vous plaît... » les mots étaient entrecoupés de gémissement et de halètements, le pauvre petit n'en pouvait déjà plus se dit l'aîné.

« Que veux-tu Deidara ? » Demanda doucement le rouquin.

« Sasori-Danna... Prenez-moi... S'il vous plaît... » Supplia Deidara.

Deidara vit le sourire de son Danna et sentit ses poignets être libérer, il pu donc se relever légèrement pour admirer le rouquin enlever son unique vêtement, pour quelqu'un de légèrement plus petit et plus mince que lui, Sasori était bien équipé, il allait devoir s'accrocher au début. Puis son amant revint au dessus de lui, il se plaça à l'entrée et commença à exercer une légère poussée, rentrant tranquillement en lui. Le blond profita de la liberté de ses bras pour agripper la nuque du rouquin et l'emmener dans un baiser passionner, il avait besoin de ça pour oublier la douleur.

Le gamin était si étroit même en étant bien préparé, c'était la pur extase pour lui mais le petit devait souffrir, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il s'accrochait à ses lèvres comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Une fois complètement rentré Sasori attendit un moment, puis sentant un léger coup de rein de la part du blond il effectua de longs et lents vas et viens, Deidara était étroit et presque brûlant, il allait finir par en perdre la tête tellement c'était bon de ce mouvoir dans ce corps si indécent.

« Danna... Plus... S'il vous plaît... » Avait dit Deidara.

Sasori ne savait si c'était lui qui entendait ces paroles de manière aussi sensuelles et provocantes mais il n'en avait que faire, ces quelques mots avaient suffit à faire tomber ses dernières barrières. Il était ressorti de son amant, l'avait retourné sur le ventre, mettant ses fesses bien en l'air, il avait accroché ses hanches le prenant avec une telle ardeur que le petit blond avait du mal à tenir sur ses coudes. Le boomer savait que sa demande ferait de l'effet à son Danna mais il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de le retourner en levrette et de le prendre avec toute cette ferveur, chaque coup de butoir lui faisait voir des étoiles et il se demandait s'il n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes avant la fin de leurs ébats. Il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer tellement il gémissait, c'était tellement bon qu'il sentait qu'il allait bientôt venir et comme si son amant l'avait deviné, il lui enserra la base du sexe, l'empêchant ainsi de jouir.

« Tiens encore un peu. » Demanda le roux.

Sasori était lui aussi proche de la fin mais il préférait jouir en même temps que Deidara, sinon le gamin allait s'effondrer et lui ne pourrait pas terminer ça petite affaire, puis il voulait profiter encore un peu de la chaleur de ce corps si accueillant, qui ne semblait que le réclamer encore et encore. Il planta ses ongles dans la peau des hanches de son amant dans un ultime coup de butoir. Ce fut la délivrance pour les deux amant qui ne retinrent pas leurs cris de jouissance.

« Ah Danna... ! » Cria le blond de façon plus perçante que tous les cris qu'ils poussait depuis déjà un moment.

« Hm Deidara » Cria Sasori dans un son qui ressemblait plus à un râle de plaisir qu'au prénom du susnommé.

Et comme l'avait prévu le roux, le plus jeune s'effondra sur le lit et fut bien vite rejoint par son amant. Un silence se créa entre eux, comme si la magie allait se briser si l'un deux prononcer un mot, et vu leurs rapports tumultueux en général, il y avait des chance.

« Finalement cette journée n'est pas si mal, hun ! » Annonça le boomer.

« Oui, je devrais peut être sortir plus souvent de ma marionnette. » Affirma l'aîné.

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous Sasori-Danna. » Rétorqua Deidara avec un petit air provocateur. Puis le silence retomba, alors au bout de quelques minutes le blondinet se risqua à poser une question à double tranchant, « Danna, est-ce que je peut venir dans vos bras ? » demanda-t-il peu sur de lui pour une fois.

Pour toute réponse Sasori écarta légèrement ses bras, invitant silencieusement son amant à venir contre lui malgré la chaleur encore plus importante qu'avant, « Par contre n'en prend pas l'habitude. » Ajouta-t-il plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, « Maintenant reposons nous. »

Ils sourirent tous les deux l'air de rien et partirent dans les bras de Morphée pour une sieste bien méritée.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez, peut être qu'éventuellement si vous le désirez je pourrais faire une suite, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne journée ou une bonne soirée et m'enfuir avant que la police ne m'arrête pour les obscénités que j'écris x)

A la prochaine ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour je reviens avec une suite puisque ça m'a été demandé, je suis désolé si ça à mit deux semaines à arriver, mais le chapitre est plus long que le premier et puis je travail sur une autre suite en parallèle car cette histoire n'est pas le seul SasoDei que je fait ^^"

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, le raiting M ne change pas, fu, fu et donc homophobes et âmes pures et innocentes (si tant est qu'il y en ait encore) passez votre chemin.

Je précise pour ceux qui s'attendent à une histoire palpitante que cela ne sera pas le cas, c'est juste une petite histoire assez douce faite pour détendre. Elle prendra donc rapidement fin, dans un ou deux chapitres normalement. Je m'excuse encore une fois s'il reste des fautes étant donné que j'écris le soir et que je n'ai pas de béta, j'essaye à chaque fois de faire de mon mieux pour corriger mais bon ^^"

Bonne lecture n_n

* * *

La canicule frappée encore le repère de l'Akatsuki, mais il fallait avouer que ça restait supportable du moment qu'on ne s'habillait pas trop, qu'on prenait un ou deux douches bien fraîches par jour et qu'on s'hydratait. Les membres de l'organisation s'étaient donc remis à s'entraîner, bientôt les missions reprendraient et ils auraient à affronter des jinchurikis puissants, il fallait donc être au meilleur de sa forme. C'était donc pour ça que Deidara venait de finir son entraînement avec Itachi, enfin la vérité c'est qu'il avait tanné le brun pour qu'il accepte de se battre avec lui et que le combat n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes, le Uchiwa ayant lancé un genjutsu pour ce débarrasser de sa besogne au plus vite. Il se dirigea vers Sasori qui avait regardé le spectacle de loin, celui-ci n'était pas retourné à l'intérieur de Hiruko, jugeant certainement ses chances de survie faible si restait trop longtemps dans le four qu'était cette abominable chose.

« Ça a été rapide gamin, mais à quoi t'attendais-tu en défiant Itachi ? » questionna le roux de son éternelle voix ennuyée.

« Je voulais voir si je pouvais résister à son genjutsu, hun. » Répondit le blond légèrement irrité par l'allusion de son aîné.

« Personne ne peux résister au genjutsu d'Itachi, tu devrais le savoir après ce qu'il t'es arrivé quand on est venu te chercher. » Affirma le marionnettiste sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Vous êtes venu pour vous entraîner ou pour me critiquer Sasori-Danna ? » Demanda le boomer qui commençait à s'énerver, il n'était pas un bon à rien enfin !

« Les deux bien entendu. » Avait ajouter le plus âgé avec une lueur d'espièglerie dans ses yeux chocolat.

« Vous n'étiez pas obliger de vous déplacer pour ça, hun. » Rétorqua Deidara l'air malicieux, Sasori avait pris l'habitude quand ils étaient seuls de le taquiner et il ne savait pas s'il aimait ça ou pas, « Et puis vous savez Danna, je suis capable de bien de choses surprenantes, comme résister au sharingan. » Son air malicieux c'était mué en un air provocateur à cette phrase.

Il vit le corps de l'autre tressaillir, c'était presque imperceptible mais c'était là, il sourit. Son coéquipier avait cet aspect ennuyé mais il savait qu'il avait piqué sa curiosité en parlant de cette capacité. Il se mit en garde faisant signe à son partenaire qu'ils pouvaient parler en s'entraînant, il avait vraiment envie d'affronter son aîné, c'était très rare que celui-ci accepte de se battre avec lui. Le soleil serait bientôt à son apogée et ils devraient rentrer, alors il voulait avoir le temps d'échanger quelques coups, même s'ils ne mettaient pas tout ce qu'ils avaient. D'un parchemin le marionnettiste sortit une de ses créations, en apparence elle n'avait pas l'air d'être un de ses plus grands chef-d'œuvre, mais peut être se trompait-il. Il plongea la main dans son sac d'argile et commença à modeler de petites araignées aux lignes fines et aux courbes agréables, proches de la perfection en tout point de vu selon lui, il sourit en se disant qu'il connaissait autre chose qui possédait des lignes fines et des courbes agréables.

« En fait mon œil gauche est entraîné à résister au sharingan, cet œil est bien plus puissant qu'une quelconque technique de rupture puisqu'il ne se laisse même pas prendre par le genjutsu, hun. » Dit-il en envoyant ses bombes sur Sasori.

Le roux enferma les bombes dans sa marionnette, qui à l'étonnement du blond, ne céda pas sous les chocs, il fit bouger ses doigts fins pour attaquer son équipier avec une lame caché dans l'articulation du bras de son œuvre. « Pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas servi ? » interrogea-t-il.

Le boomer évita de justesse l'attaque, il avait eut le temps de fabriquer un oiseau, il fit décupler sa taille et s'envola sur son dos. « Je l'ai utilisé, mais je ne l'ai pas montré car c'est une botte secrète, hun, j'espère pouvoir tuer Itachi un jour grâce à ça. »

Sasori pouvait très bien manipuler sa marionnette avec une seule main, il profita de cette liberté pour accrocher un fil de chakra à l'arme qu'il avait lancé, il s'en servirait quand il trouverait une ouverture. « Il te faudra bien plus que ça pour vaincre Itachi. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il se laissera tuer tant qu'il n'aura pas combattu avec son frère. » avait-il nonchalamment répondu.

Perché sur son oiseau Deidara tiqua, son Danna n'avait pas l'air pris par la discussion, mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était clairement des éloges sur le brun qu'il était en train de faire et ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du roux. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais cela l'agacer, cependant l'autre n'avait pas tord à propos du Uchiwa. « Faut bien qu'il finisse ce qu'il à commencé. » Confirma le blondinet avec un sourire presque méprisant. Puis il lança une pluie de petites bombes toujours en forme d'araignée.

Le marionnettiste n'était pas doué en relation humaine, mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué c'est à quel point Itachi aimait son petit frère plus que tout au monde, Sasori n'était pas bavard mais il était très observateur et ça il ne l'avait pas manqué. Il allait faire part de sa réflexion à blond après s'être enfermé dans sa marionnette pour se protéger des projectiles, mais l'autre prit la parole avant lui.

« Au faite Sasori-Danna, ce n'est pas très juste, je vous ai montré une de mes bottes secrète, vous devriez m'en montrer une vous aussi, hun. » Annonça le boomer qui évita à la dernière seconde l'arme que l'autre avait déjà lancé contre lui quelques temps auparavant, il avait bien failli ne pas la voir venir. Il sourit, son aîné avait pensé a relier un fil de chakra à son arme pour s'en resservir plus tard, cet homme avait un don pour son art, c'était incontestable, mais lui aussi après tout.

« Tu me vois déjà sous ma vraie apparence et avec une autre marionnette que Hiruko. N'en demandes pas trop gamin. » Rétorqua le rouquin en sortant de sa protection, il avait était un peu étonné que son coéquipier évite la lame qu'il lui avait lancé pendant une ouverture. Deidara descendit et lui fit signe qu'il voulait un combat au corps à corps pour finir l'entraînement, ça ne leur ferait pas de mal de se perfectionner à ce niveau là. Étant tout deux des ninjas de longue portée, ils étaient facilement désavantagés par le combat rapproché.

Le garçon aux cheveux de blé couru vers son homologue pour lui assener un coup de poing, aisément bloqué, puis une balayette qui n'eut aucun effet à son grand désarroi car son aîné avait eut le réflexe de sauter par dessus sa jambe. Il se défendait bien. « Je sais que dans certains cas votre corps peut être une arme dévastatrice, hun, mais quand même je suis sûr qu'en combat vous avez d'autres choses bien plus puissantes à votre disposition Danna. » Avait-il répondu d'une voix plus sensuelle.

Le marionnettiste sourit, le sale gamin recommençait clairement à l'aguicher, ils avaient couchés ensembles depuis seulement deux jours, mais le petit blond s'amusait à le provoquer ou a le tripoter l'air de rien. Il dévia le bras de son équiper quand celui-ci tenta de lui mettre un nouveau coup de poing, puis il essaya d'assener un coup de genou dans le flan du plus jeune, mais il fut bloquer par l'autre main du boomer. Deidara avait stoppait l'attaque et avait remonté rapidement sa main sur la cuisse de Sasori, ce garçon ne perdait décidément jamais une occasion de le tenter et même si le rouquin ne l'aurait jamais avoué, ça lui plaisait. Par contre l'autre ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il était en quelque sorte privilégié, certes en ce moment tout le monde voyait son corps, mais il aurait très bien pu se battre avec Hiruko quand même, il avait pourtant choisi une autre marionnette. Il soupira mais fit signe au plus jeune qu'ils devaient s'arrêter, il allait lui montrer quelque chose, le gamin se rapprocha de lui alors qu'il sortait un parchemin, il sentait la chaleur de ce corps qui l'appelait incessamment mais ne dit rien. Il invoqua une marionnette aux cheveux noirs et aux iris presque blanches, une fourrure encadrant son cou.

« J'ai une technique qui te plairait, se sont les Arcanes Rouges - le théâtre des cent pantins, mais elle me demande trop de chakra pour que je m'en serve pour une simple démonstration. Mais cette marionnette est spéciale quand même. » Confia Sasori avec un petit sourire, il était fier de pouvoir montrer son talent à quelqu'un même si c'était ce sale gamin prétentieux qui ne comprenait rien à l'art.

« Mais c'est... Le Kazekage troisième du nom ! » S'exclama le plus jeune après avoir prit un peu de recul pour pouvoir admirer le pantin.

« Tu le connais ? » S'étonna le le roux, « Il faut croire que tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu en as l'air. »

« Tss, bien sûr que je le connais, hun, c'était le plus fort de tous les Kazekage, il utilisait la limaille de fer. Je ne suis pas idiot Sasori-Danna vous savez ! » S'offusqua Deidara.

« C'est ça gamin, et la particularité de ce pantin c'est qu'il est fait avec le corps du sandaime et par conséquent il peut utiliser la limaille de fer. » Ajouta l'aîné.

« Mais alors, ça veut dire que c'est vous qui l'avez tué Sasori-Danna ! » S'extasia le blond, puis il siffla d'admiration, il n'y avait pas de doute, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à Sasori.

« Exacte. » Avait simplement affirmé le roux.

« Dîtes Sasori-Danna, comment vous faites pour contrôler vos marionnettes ? » Demanda le plus jeune, il s'était toujours posait la question, après tout lui il était juste dotait d'une capacité héréditaire, il n'avait jamais vraiment appris à s'en servir, c'était venu comme ça, naturellement.

Le marionnettiste était un peu surpris par la question, il n'aurait jamais crû que le gamin s'intéresserait à sa technique, ce petit ne comprenait rien à l'art mais il avait tout de même l'air de respecter sa vision des choses et semblait curieux. Il accrocha alors des fils de chakra à même la peau du boomer. « Tu sens ? » Questionna-t-il, puis il vit Deidara faire oui de la tête, « Se sont des fils de chakra, je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer comment je les fabrique, mais il m'est facile de les attacher à n'importe quelle surface. Après ça il ne me reste plus qu'a bouger mes doigts d'une façon que seuls les marionnettistes apprennent, pour faire bouger ce qui est relié mes fils. » Expliqua-t-il.

Et pour démonstration il fit approcher le petit blond près de lui, très près de lui, ne lui faisant pourtant esquisser aucun geste, leurs souffles se mêlaient et il vit l'autre déglutir, le silence régnait désormais entre eux. Il entendait la mesure que battait son cœur, il s'était accéléré il n'y avait aucun doute, il était sûr que celui de son homologue était dans le même état, ses poils s'étaient hérissés, l'adrénaline lui faisait battre le sang dans ses tempes. Il montrait au boomer que lui aussi pouvait avoir l'esprit joueur, mais la voix du boomer vint briser le silence.

« Ça veut dire que si un jour vous êtes à court de marionnettes vous pourrez m'utiliser comme arme, non ? » Demanda doucement Deidara pour casser le moins possible l'espèce de magie du moment.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais, n'oublies pas que j'ai les Arcanes Rouges gamin, je peux prendre tout un pays grâce à cette technique. » Répondit nonchalamment l'aîné, libérant son captif.

« C'est vrai que vous êtes si fort Sasori-Danna ! » C'était sur cette réplique moqueuse et sur le coup évité in extremis par le blondinet qu'ils rentrèrent car le soleil tapait fort depuis un bon moment déjà.

Ils furent rapidement arrivés à leur chambre et Sasori gagna très vite la douche, il avait vraiment chaud, son corps était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur à cause de l'entraînement et de la chaleur. Il rêvait de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de cette transpiration et de sentir l'eau fraîche vivifier son corps rendu lourd par la canicule, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être exposé comme ça au soleil. Il enleva son pantalon et son caleçon, seuls vêtements qu'ils portaient tous en cette période, et se hissa à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche, il fit couler l'eau se préparant mentalement au changement de température.

Deidara avait regardé son Danna partir à la douche à toute vitesse, décidément le coté impatient du roux ne s'améliorait pas s'était-il dit en souriant. Mais il était vrai que lui aussi avait envie d'une bonne douche, il sentait ses joues brûler tellement il avait chaud, il en avait même la tête qui tournait légèrement, ou bien était-ce la proximité avec son aîné qui en était la cause ? Il s'était donc mit à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé, Sasori-Danna était plus joueur qu'il ne l'aurait crû, il savait que le roux avait fait ça pour répondre à ses précédentes provocations. C'est vrai qu'il s'était bien amusé à provoquer le marionnettiste, et puis passer ses mains sur ce corps désirable le tentait trop pour qu'il n'essaye pas. De plus il avait bien faire de se laisser emporter par son envie de toucher l'autre, car son équipier avait réagit de façon... Intéressante, en effet il l'avait bien vu déglutir, ça ne paraissait pas énorme comme ça, mais connaissant Sasori ce n'était pas négligeable. De tout le combat il n'avait pu détacher les yeux de son homologue, le roux l'attirait bien trop, la peau blanche luisait au soleil captivant son regard, l'astre solaire parfaisait la couleur rouge des cheveux de feu ainsi que les yeux chocolat qui avaient pris des reflets ambre. Il avait envie de caresser le torse immaculé et finement musclé du marionnettiste, il n'avait pas pu assez le toucher la dernière fois, il était un peu comme un drogué qui n'avait pas eut sa dose, il voulait toujours plus de son aîné. Soudain une idée malicieuse lui était venue et c'est pourquoi il était à présent en route vers la porte de la salle de bain, il l'ouvrit et s'engouffra discrètement dans la pièce. Il examina les quelques vêtements parterre, le jet d'eau coulait encore à flot, c'était sans doute pour ça que Sasori ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il entreprit de retirer lui aussi ses vêtements en fixant la paroi floutée de la cabine de douche, il ne voyait que la silhouette de son Danna et il ne savait pas si ça le frustrait ou si ça ne l'enflammait pas encore plus.

Sasori profitait de l'eau fraîche, le corps sous le jet d'eau, la tête légèrement en arrière et les yeux fermés, il savait qu'il devrait laisser tôt ou tard la place au gamin, mais cet impertinent pouvait bien attendre un peu, ça lui apprendrait à venir le titiller en plein entraînement. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il crû distinguer un bruit, il attendit alors de voir si ça recommençait, mais n'entendant rien de plus il se dit que ça devait être le gamin qui bougeait dans leur chambre. Il avait bien le droit après tout, tant qu'il ne foutait pas un bazar sans nom comme il en avait l'habitude, c'était une manie chez le blondinet de brailler pour un oui ou pour un non. Et ça l'agaçait souvent même si c'est vrai qu'on fond ça faisait un peu de vie dans l'Akatsuki, puis le petit boomer n'avait pas une voix si désagréable de ça quand il gémissait, il fit un faible sourire en pensant cela.

« J'espère que c'est à moi que vous pensez en souriant Danna. » Avait soufflait le blond près de l'oreille de son homologue.

Le roux frissonna, il avait senti un courant d'air chaud se glisser dans la cabine mais ayant les yeux fermés il ne remarqua Deidara que quand celui-ci était venu lui susurrer ces mots à l'oreille d'une façon fort peu innocente si vous voulez son avis. Ce sale gamin avait osé venir dans la douche avec lui, il n'avait vraiment peur de rien, il était rentré comme ça, ne savait-il pas qu'un ninja prit par surprise pouvait être dangereux ? Bon certes dans sa tenue d'Adam il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose mais quand même. Malgré l'agitation qui régnait dans son cerveau, il restait calme en apparence.

« Que fais-tu ici gamin ? » Demanda le marionnettiste d'un ton tranchant et refermant les yeux.

« Je suis venu prendre ma douche bien entendu, hun ! » Se moqua le blond.

« Sauf que je prend déjà la mienne. » Contesta Sasori qui commençait à sentir que cette situation n'aboutirait pas au calme et à la fraîcheur qu'il avait prévu.

« La cabine est bien assez grande pour deux, hun. Et puis c'est de votre faute Sasori-Danna, vous êtes trop long, j'en avais marre d'attendre moi, hun, enfin l'impatience vous connaissez ça. » Répondit sensuellement le boomer.

Le rouquin ne répondit rien, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à répondre à ça, il se décala pour laisser au plus jeune un peu de place sous le jet d'eau, dont il augmenta quelque peu la pression, espérant ainsi ne pas avoir besoin de se coller au corps si tentant de son équipier. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et en profita pour laisser son bras toucher l'air de rien celui de son aîné, laissant les peaux douces se frôler, réchauffant ainsi le corps de l'autre. Il prit son gel douche et commença à se frotter, il voyait bien que Sasori gardait obstinément les yeux fermés, alors il décida de lui parler pour attirer son attention.

« Dîtes Danna, vous ne dormez jamais ? » Avait-il lancé sur le ton de la conversation.

« Bien sûr que si. » Répondit simplement le roux.

« Pourquoi je ne vous vois jamais alors ? » Questionna le plus jeune, il savait bien que son coéquipier dormait, les draps sentaient le camélia à son réveil et il n'y avait que son Danna qui avait cette agréable odeur.

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on voit mon corps. » Rétorqua l'aîné, il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir l'autre, mais sa curiosité cachait forcément quelque chose. En plus il sentait clairement les effleurements qu'il exerçait sur sa peau en se lavant, tantôt touchant son bras, tantôt sa cuisse et même ses fesses, le petit ne manquait pas de cran ni d'imagination.

« Mais maintenant que tout le monde à vu votre corps, pourquoi ne venez-vous pas dormir avec moi normalement, hun ? » Demanda malicieusement Deidara.

Alors c'était là qu'il voulait en venir, c'était bien jouait, pour une fois ce sale petit provocateur avait su la jouer fine, il avait dû griller ses deux neurones pour ça, enfin Sasori était mauvaise langue sur ce coup là, il le savait le blondinet était loin d'être idiot, juste insupportable. Un fois n'était pas coutume, il ne répondit pas, au moins ça son coéquipier comprenait ce que ça voulait dire. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna quand il senti quelque chose de froid contre sa peau, puis il vit son homologue lever les bras en l'air signe qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. C'est là qu'il vit enfin le corps nu et luisant du boomer, il avait certainement contrarié un quelconque Dieu, en qui il ne croyait pas d'ailleurs, pour qu'on lui colle un équiper aussi désirable. Le gamin était enduit de savon et d'une fine mousse blanche qui tranchait avec la peau halée dont il se rappelait la douceur. Les cheveux dorés étaient entièrement attachés dans une queue de cheval, hormis l'éternelle mèche qui cachait un œil azur et espiègle. Il vit Deidara sourire et se lécher les lèvres de façon au combien sensuelle, le fourbe avait profiter de l'effet de son corps sur lui pour se rapprocher, il sentait l'étrange chaleur du corps contre le sien. Puis il senti le gamin poser une main sur sa peau et commencer à la caresser pour la nettoyer.

« Doucement Sasori-Danna, je ne fais que vous aider. » Avait voluptueusement glissé le blondinet au creux de son oreille.

Voyant l'autre frémir mais rester près de lui, le blond continua de frotter la peau opaline en appréciant la douceur et la fraîcheur qui contrastait avec son corps, il apprenait chaque courbes de ce corps qu'il commençait à vénérer. Il passait ses mains sur toute la peau à sa disposition, caressant les côtes légèrement saillantes et les muscles du torse imberbe et scintillant de gouttelettes. Il vit les muscles de son coéquipier se tendre quand il s'agenouilla devant lui pour laver ses jambes, il regarda alors Sasori et le vit les yeux résolument clos. Il sourit, apparemment le roux commençait à perdre son sang froid, c'est pourquoi afin de le faire craquer une fois de plus il passa une main sur une cuisse lisse de son homologue et y fit glisser la langue chaude de sa main. Puis il remonta et frôla les parties intimes du marionnettiste l'air de rien.

Ce gamin savait décidément trop bien comment s'y prendre pour l'allumer se dit Sasori, quand il l'avait vu comme ça à genou devant lui ça avait vraiment était dur de rester indifférent, surtout que ce petit débauché faisait exprès de le tripoter. Pourquoi ne s'abandonnait-il pas alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie vous direz-vous ? Eh bien par fierté par exemple, il refuser de montrer au blond qu'il avait une quelconque influence sur lui, puis aussi par envie de jouer et de voir le boomer tout essayer pour le faire craquer. Il ouvra à nouveau les yeux en sentant le plus jeune remonter à sa hauteur, Deidara passa les mains dans son dos tout en restant face à lui et par conséquent se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, l'autre laver son dos faisant semblant de ne rien faire de mal. Leurs torses se touchaient presque et il pouvait nettement sentir la chaleur du corps halé devant lui, chaleur qui envahissait peu à peu son bas ventre à mesure que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. L'aîné poussa alors son coéquipier jusqu'à la paroi de la douche, plaquant son corps contre celui indécent de son amant, et comme si elles étaient aimantées, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Il exerçait une agréable pression sur les lèvres du plus jeune qui avait resserrait ses bras autour de la taille du roux en se sentant poussé. Puis le marionnettiste caressa avidement la lèvre inférieur du blondinet pour avoir accès à plus, il sentit les lèvres de son homologue s'entre-ouvrir et sa langue partit chercher sa jumelle pour une danse à la fois pressée et sensuelle. Plus les secondes passaient, plus le baiser s'intensifier et devenait ardant, empreint d'une luxure presque palpable, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres rougies témoignant de leur passion.

Le boomer sourit de façon hautaine, l'air de dire qu'il avait une fois de plus gagné, mais comme pour effacer ce sourire son amant l'embrassa à nouveau et il gémit devant la ferveur de son Danna. Celui-ci lui détacha les cheveux et ils tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, l'autre recula quelques secondes et sourit en le regardant, puis il reprit son activité. Deidara passa se mains derrière la nuque de son aîné, caressant les doux cheveux et il sentit deux bras se nouer autour de sa taille, son cœur s'accéléra à l'idée que Sasori le serrait contre lui. Il passa une jambe entre celles de son équipier venant contre l'érection de celui-ci, il savait le pouvoir de ce geste. Les mains quittèrent sa taille, l'une venant agripper ses cheveux pour lui faire basculer un peu la tête en arrière et l'autre venant pincer un de ses tétons. Son amant délaissa ses lèvres pour venir embrasser son cou et y poser une jolie marque, la langue qui passait dans son cou le faisait haleter et les doigts habiles et fin qui titillait son téton lui envoyait des décharges électriques dans le corps. Il attrapa la main de Sasori et il prit trois de ses doigts en bouche, le rouquin le regardait comme hypnotisé par le spectacle. Il s'attelait consciencieusement à sa tâche quand il sentit une divine pression sur son membre tendu, sous le coup de la surprise il resserra ses dents sur les magnifiques doigts de son aîné qui grimaça légèrement de douleur. Il sentait définitivement la fièvre monter en lui et le sang affluer vers ses joues et vers son sexe.

Sasori exerçait de langoureux vas et viens sur le membre de son amant, embrassant la peau à sa disposition en attendant que le blond finisse d'humidifier ses doigts. Et quand cela fut fait, il parcouru le torse imberbe de caresses et de baisers. Descendant toujours plus bas, il arriva enfin devant le sexe turgescent du petit boomer et s'amusa à passer sa langue sur le gland pour frustrer son homologue. Il se recula un instant pour voir son blond, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait le regarder, le gamin avait la tête contre la paroi de la cabine et haletait, il avait les joues aussi rouges que ses lèvres et les cheveux légèrement en bataille finissaient de le rendre extrêmement désirable. Il allait insérer un premier doigts en lui et le prendre en bouche quand Deidara s'écroula.

Le roux tellement surpris par la soudaine chute de son amant n'eut pas le reflex de le rattraper, c'est le son du corps tombant contre le carrelage qui le fit comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il regarda le gamin, le blondinet était inconscient et avait une forte respiration, il rinça hâtivement le gel douche qui recouvrait encore la peau lisse du petit boomer. Il se rinça tout aussi rapidement et prit son coéquipier dans les bras, il lui enfila un peignoir comme il pouvait et l'allongea sur le lit, puis il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et alla voir Konan. Il arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait devant les quartiers de la jeune femme, il frappa à la porte, heureusement qu'elle et Pain étaient revenus d'Ame, sinon il aurait dû demander à Itachi ou Zetsu, et c'était hors de question qu'il s'abaisse à leur demander de l'aide.

« Sasori ? Que viens-tu faire ici ? » Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« J'aurais besoin que tu viennes examiner le gamin, il ne va pas bien. » Annonça le marionnettiste de son air indifférent.

« Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu pour lui ? » Questionna la jeune femme qui s'amusait de cette surprenante situation.

« Depuis qu'il s'évanouit devant moi. » Trancha Sasori à bout de patience.

La jeune femme aux yeux d'ambre l'accompagna alors jusqu'à Deidara, elle l'examina sommairement, vérifiant le pouls, la température, la respiration et plusieurs autres choses. En vérité Sasori aurait certainement pu le faire lui-même, après tout, plus jeune il avait vu grand-mère Chiyo le faire tant de fois. Mais ça remontait à tellement longtemps tout ça qu'il n'était pas sûr de trouver ce qu'avait son coéquipier et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le laisser comme ça, pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais c'était comme ça et il n'avait pas à se justifier de toute façon, pas même à lui-même. Il commençait à trouver le temps long pour un simple diagnostique, le blond ne pouvait pas avoir quelque chose de grave, il n'avait rien fait de sa journée à par s'entraîner et prendre leur douche. Le rouquin dégluti, il n'avait tout de même pas empoisonné le gamin, il était pourtant sûr de ne pas l'avoir toucher. Mais s'il l'avait empoisonné sans s'en rendre compte il fallait absolument qu'il lui injecte l'antidote sinon le petit boomer allait y rester, son cerveau réfléchissait déjà à toute allure pour se rappeler de ses réserves d'anti-poison quand il entendu la voix calme et froide de la bleutée.

« Il a juste une insolation, il faut faire baisser sa fièvre et ça ira. Débrouilles toi pour qu'il soit sur pied demain, Pain à une mission pour vous. »

Ils échangèrent les détails de la mission et la jeune femme reparti à ses affaires, le marionnettiste soupira, il devait s'occuper de ce gamin, il n'avait pas signé pour ça. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester au chevet de cet abruti congénital, il alla cependant près du corps endormi du dit abruti et s'assit à ses cotés. Deidara était un bel homme c'était incontestable et encore plus quand il ne parlait pas, il écarta quelques mèches couleur blé du visage harmonieux du plus jeune, ces cheveux étaient doux alors il joua avec quelques instants. Il passa ensuite sa main le long du visage brûlant du bel endormi, la peau était au moins aussi douce que les cheveux et l'odeur de menthe et de citron qu'elle dégageait l'enivrait totalement. Doucement il rapprocha son visage de celui du boomer, il n'était plus qu'à quelque millimètres, il sentait le souffle ardent de son homologue signe d'une forte fièvre, il avait bien senti dans la douche que le corps de Deidara était bouillant mais il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à la fièvre, enfin, pas à ce genre de fièvre. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue, il n'avait pas pu résister, c'était comme si elles l'appelaient, il se releva ensuite et partit chercher une serviette froide pour faire baisser la fièvre du blond.

* * *

Deidara ouvrit légèrement les yeux, il faisait bien sombre autour de lui, seul un filet de lumière s'échappait de la salle de bain, il reposait sur quelque chose d'assez moelleux, certainement son lit, il essaya de se relever quand il senti un terrible mal de crâne l'assaillir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, il était en train de ''prendre une douche'' avec Sasori, ils s'amusaient d'ailleurs vraiment bien, après tous ses efforts son aîné avait fini par laisser parler ses bas instincts. Puis d'un coup plus rien, il avait dû tomber dans les pommes, il ne voyait que ça. Putain ça craint de s'évanouir pendant une partie de jambes en l'air avec Sasori-Danna, se dit-il. Il se demandait quand même comment il avait pu arriver de la douche à son lit, il regarda rapidement autour de lui, surmontant la douleur qui lui vrillait la tête. Il vit le roux sortir de la salle de bain, il se recoucha et soupira, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le marionnettiste soit endormi sur ses genoux comme dans les livres, mais il était déçu de voir qu'il s'en foutait clairement, même si venant de son coéquipier c'était tout à fait normal.

« Enfin réveillé ? » Demanda Sasori en s'asseyant sur un coin de lit, il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains mais le blond ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était à cause de la pénombre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hun ? » Interrogea le boomer encore un peu dans les vapes.

« Tu as perdu connaissance. » Expliqua le roux l'air peu concerné.

« Ça j'avais compris Danna ! » se vexa le plus jeune, il reprit cependant au vu du silence de son coéquipier, « Ce que je veux savoir c'est si vous savez pourquoi et ce qu'il s'est passé après, hun. »

« Konan t'as examiné, tu as une insolation. Mais à quoi sert cette masse de cheveux si elle ne te protège même pas du soleil ? » Taquina le marionnettiste en souriant. Il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais mais il était différent quand il était avec Deidara, plus espiègle par exemple.

Captant l'air malicieux de Sasori, le blond répondit tout aussi joueur, « A être agrippés ou même détachés », puis il ajouta plus sérieusement, « Est-ce que je suis tombé Sasori-Danna ? J'ai super mal à la tête, hun. »

« Oui, tu es même bien tombé. » Déclara l'aîné en lui jettant le gan plein de glaçons qu'il tenait dans les mains. « Maintenant reposes toi, on part en mission demain. »

Le boomer appliqua le froid divin sur sa tête tandis que Sasori enlevait son pantalon pour aller se coucher. Il alla éteindre la lumière de la salle de bain mais ouvra les rideaux, s'il ne faisait pas ça il était sûr que son équipier ne se lèverait pas, il s'approcha du lit quand son homologue lui demanda :

« Vous vous couchez avec moi Danna ? »

« C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? » Demanda le roux avec un sourire devant l'air étonné du gamin.

« Disons que je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez ''dormir'' avec moi. » Avait lascivement répondu le plus jeune, appuyant sur le sous-entendu.

Le boomer fit cependant de la place à son aîné qui s'enroula sous le drap, la canicule ne leur permettant pas de se mettre sous la couette. Il était hypnotisé par les cheveux rouges qui chatouillés la nuque blanche, ces couleurs contrastantes se voyaient toujours malgré qu'elles ne soient éclairées que par les astres. Il entendait la respiration calme du marionnettiste et pouvait aisément s'imaginer les lèvres pleines inspirer et expirer, il avait envie d'embrasser ces lèvres, de caresser cette peau immaculée et ces cheveux de feu. Il avait envie de se rapprocher de ce corps qui semblait l'appeler depuis si longtemps, il avait envie d'être près de cet homme qui était pourtant inapprochable, insaisissable. Sasori-Danna le passionnait réellement, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, tout comme il n'aurait-ce su dire depuis quand, il avait l'impression que c'était depuis toujours mais que quand il avait vu le vrai corps du roux ça lui avait donnée envie d'assouvir sa curiosité. Il se retourna pour ne pas avoir cette tentation devant les yeux, il devait se reposer, demain ils partiraient, il aurait son Danna rien que pour lui, il n'avait pas envie de ne pas pouvoir en profiter parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous à plus, je vous invite à laisser une review (bien que se ne soit pas obligatoire c'est toujours très agréable ^^). N'hésitait pas à me dire si le petit changement de Sasori vous gène ou si vous relevez des choses qui vous déplaisent.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une bonne soirée, moi je m'en vais me droguer au thé comme d'habitude xD


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, salut, je suis désolé pour ce retard, j'ai été pas mal occupée ces deux dernières semaines. Déjà j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup fait la fête (laissez moi vous dire que le week-end de la Saint-Patrick était pas facile à décuver x.x"), après j'ai eut rdv chez l'anéstésiste (qui sait qui s'est cassé la jambe il y a un an et demi et qui doit se faire opérer pour enlever la plaque et les treize vis qu'elle a dans la jambe ? C'est moi ! xD), encore après j'ai eut de la famille à la maison et ensuite j'ai attrapé une Angine carabinée TxT Cependant j'arrive enfin avec le chapitre trois et ce n'est même pas un poisson d'avril !

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, l'histoire parle toujours de relation homosexuelle.

Bon aller je vous retrouve en bas pour la suite du blabla de l'auteur car vous avez déjà assez attendu, bonne lecture n_n

* * *

Il y a deux catégories de personnes, ceux qui sont du matin, qui se lèvent sans trop de problème et sont assez rapidement prêts à démarrer leur journée. Et puis il y a les autres, ceux qui ne se lèveraient pour rien au monde tant que l'envie d'aller aux toilettes ou de manger n'est pas insoutenable, qui tirent la tête tant qu'ils n'ont pas fini de déjeuner et qui même après une bonne douche se sentent prêt à... eh bien prêt à retourner se recoucher ! Évidemment Deidara faisait partit de la deuxième catégorie et actuellement il vivait une véritable torture, la chambre baignait de lumière l'empêchant de dormir, le roux l'avait bien eut sur ce coup là. La chaleur commençait déjà à envahir la pièce et si ses yeux ne brûlaient pas quand il les ouvrirait il jurerait que son corps lui, le ferait s'il restait sous cet affreux rayon de soleil. Il se décala tentant d'échapper au matin, bien décidé à continuer de dormir, il senti une douce odeur de camélia, peut-être qu'éventuellement si Sasori-Danna était encore sous la douche il allait reconsidérer le fait de se lever. Puis finalement à son grand malheur, comme si Jashin-sama lui en voulait personnellement de foutus piafs se mirent à siffler, produisant un son au combien énervant pour toute personne qui n'était pas de la première catégorie. Le blond passa son bras sur ses yeux et soupira, _bon, bon je me lève_ , pensa-t-il vaincu par la force mystique qui le poussait à se lever. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'assit sur le lit, regarda par la fenêtre, visiblement il allait encore faire chaud aujourd'hui, il se demanda avec amertume quand finirait cet épouvantable épisode de canicule. Puis il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, il tourna les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant, si avant c'était une torture, alors maintenant il en était sûr, il était en enfer. Était-ce possible de devenir de plus en plus sexy jours après jours ? S'il y a des personnes septiques par rapport à cette hypothèse, il les invitait à regarder le marionnettiste, ils verraient que c'est une réalité. Quoique, après réflexion, il préférait garder cette découverte et son Danna pour lui finalement.

« Enfin réveillé, dépêches toi on part dans une heure et je n'ai pas envie de t'attendre gamin. » Annonça le roux.

Il avait vu les lèvres pleines est rose bouger, mais le boomer n'avait pas entendu un seul mot, toute son attention était rivée sur une seule chose, la magnificence de Sasori. L'aîné n'était vêtu que d'une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux encore humides prenaient des teintes de rouge différentes selon que les mèches étaient plus ou moins mouillées, il aurait voulu passer les mains dans ces cheveux pour en apprendre toutes les courbes et les couleurs. Les yeux du marionnettiste avaient prit une couleur ambre grâce aux rayons du soleil et cette couleur fascinait le blondinet qui ce perdait dans ces yeux qui semblaient danser comme des flammes le feraient. Et ce qui l'attirait surtout c'était la peau du rouquin, déjà elle sentait cette divine odeur de camélia ce qui plaisait énormément à Deidara, mais en plus la peau blanche était constellée de petite gouttelettes qui faisaient scintiller le corps magnifique de son Danna grâce au soleil qui baignait la pièce. Il avait une impression de déjà vu, c'était comme la fois où il avait couché avec Sasori sauf qu'il lui semblait que l'autre était encore plus attirant cette fois-ci, et il aurait volontiers craqué une nouvelle fois. Mais comme si son homologue avait lu dans ses pensées il entendit cette fois la voix plus ferme, même si quelque peu joueuse, du marionnettiste.

« C'est pas le moment gamin, dépêche toi, je n'aime pas me répéter, on part dans une heure. »

Le blond fit la moue, puis se mit subitement à sourire en pensant qu'il allait avoir son Danna pour lui le temps de la mission, cette pensée lui suffit à sauter hors du lit. Il ouvrit l'armoire, saisit un uniforme léger et couru vers la douche sans oublier de frôler le flanc gauche du rouquin qu'il vit frissonner. Il lâcha ses vêtements parterre puis rentra prestement dans la douche et alluma l'eau, cria de façon fort peu masculine quand il senti l'eau glacée sur son corps, il fallait dire qu'on était psychologiquement pas prêt à recevoir une douche gelée cinq minutes après s'être levé. Il ne mit cependant pas l'eau plus chaude, déjà parce qu'il sentait que son insolation n'était pas vraiment passée mais aussi parce qu'il avait espoir que ça le fasse prendre sa douche plus rapidement. Autant vous dire qu'il avait certainement battu les records de vitesse quand il se rinça le corps et les cheveux, il éteignit l'eau alors qu'il entendit le marionnettiste rentrer dans la salle de bain, certainement pour se laver les dents. Il sourit malicieusement alors qu'une idée lui passait par la tête, il avait vraiment envie de s'amuser et il avait découvert que son aîné pouvait lui aussi être joueur. Il avait donc décidé qu'il allait provoquer Sasori jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et ce à partir de maintenant, c'est pourquoi il essora rapidement ses cheveux et sortit nu de la cabine de douche. Il s'approcha du lavabo devant lequel son coéquipier était, il en sortit une serviette sans quitter une seule seconde le roux des yeux, roux qui papillonnait des yeux visiblement étonné.

« Tu aurais pu prendre ta serviette avant. » Avait dit l'aîné avec une moue ennuyée et après avoir soupiré.

« Je n'avait pas prévu que vous viendriez m'admirer Sasori-Danna. » Répondit le boomer d'un ton joueur et devant un deuxième soupire de son homologue il ajouta en s'essuyant lascivement le corps, « Au fait, ça y est on va capturer Shukaku, je me demande si le fameux Gaara est aussi monstrueux qu'on le dit, hun ! »

« Non, nous allons remplir une autre mission. » Contesta simplement le marionnettiste qui tentait désespérément de détacher son regard du spectacle, « Voudrais-tu bien enfiler au moins un caleçon ?! »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que vous me voyez Danna, ou alors ce n'est peut-être pas de la gêne, je vous fait tant d'effet que ça, hun ? » Rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sirupeuse.

Sasori déglutit, tellement nettement qu'il en était sûr, le gamin l'avait vu faire, mais s'il devait être honnête, oui le petit blond lui faisait vraiment de l'effet et ce petit allumeur en était totalement conscient. Il devait d'ailleurs s'en amuser, il devait sûrement jouer à l'allumer, quelque part le roux était flatté car son coéquipier bavait littéralement devant lui et faisait tout son possible pour l'avoir. De l'autre sa fierté en prenait un coup, il n'arrivait pas à résister aux avances alléchantes du boomer, lui qui était d'habitude si impassible voir ennuyé, c'est pourquoi, sa fierté prenant le dessus il tourna les talons et retourna dans la chambre.

Deidara sourit, il avait en quelque sorte gagné, certes son Danna n'avait pas craqué mais il n'avait pas non plus su rester maître de lui-même et avait battu en retraite, dignement certes, mais le résultat était là. Il s'habilla alors promptement, enfilant le bas de l'uniforme de l'Akatsuki et un simple t-shirt en résille, il sécha ses cheveux au maximum avec une serviette et passa un léger coup de brosse, puis il se regarda dans le miroir en se brossant les dents et il observa une belle trace violacée à la base de son cou. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, d'un coté il avait l'impression que le roux le marquait comme sien et ça lui plaisait au fond mais d'un autre coté cette marque ne passerait pas inaperçu et ça, ça c'était une autre histoire. Il n'avait pas honte de coucher avec son coéquipier, au contraire il en était fier, personne d'autre n'arrivait à approcher le marionnettiste, mais il aimerait garder ces moments rien que pour lui. Il sortit de la chambre et vit que son homologue était sensiblement habillé de la même façon que lui, comme quoi dans la chaleur il n'y avait pas que les corps qui se rapprochaient.

« Dîtes Sasori-Danna, je fais quoi pour ça ? » Questionna-t-il en montrant son suçon, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire et avait bien besoin d'un conseil, surtout qu'il n'était pas le seul concerné, car tout le monde comprendrait d'où venait cette belle trace.

« Tu n'as qu'à mettre un pansement dessus. » Répondit le marionnettiste de son éternelle voix ennuyée.

« Vous pouvez m'aider à le faire Danna ? » Demanda malicieusement le blondinet.

Sasori soupira une énième fois, bien qu'il aimait beaucoup ce petit jeu avec l'insolent boomer, il se passait quelque chose en lui depuis quelques jours, il lui arrivait de sentir son estomac le chatouiller et son cœur s'emballer, ces sensations lui faisaient peur sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il regarda le gamin en face de lui, nonchalamment appuyé sur le cadre de la porte, ça aussi ça l'inquiété, il passait son temps à regarder son coéquipier ces derniers temps. Certes Deidara était un très bel homme et faisait tout pour attirer son regard, mais était-il normal que même quand l'autre dormait il ait envie de l'admirer. Il alla avec le blond près de l'armoire à pharmacie, de laquelle il sortit un nécessaire de secours, il attrapa délicatement les cheveux de blé et les poussa sur le coté. Son homologue lui tendit son cou halé et le rouquin avait terriblement envie de passer le bout de ses doigts sur cette peau qu'il savait si douce. En plus de cela l'odeur citronnée du corps fraîchement lavé, lui donnait envie de plonger sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du plus jeune pour en respirer l'odeur addictive. Pourtant il ne fit rien, se contentant simplement de rester maître de lui-même en respirant calmement, il apposa une simple compresse par dessus le suçon et la fixa avec du sparadrap.

« Voilà. » Annonça-t-il simplement.

« Merci Danna. » Répondit le boomer après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son homologue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils marchaient depuis un moment déjà, ils avaient passé des plaines et des forêts, le temps était long, la chaleur était étouffante et fatigante, le trajet commençait à trop s'éterniser au goût de Sasori, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir doublé leur vitesse, mais que voulez vous ? Le rouquin était et resterait un éternel impatient, et avoir un blondinet aguicheur et excité de la vie ne facilité pas les choses.

« Au fait Sasori-Danna, quelle est notre mission, hun ? » lança joyeusement le plus jeune.

Le marionnettiste réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il se dit que parler avec son coéquipier ferait passer un peu le temps, du moment que l'autre ne parlait pas d'art, tout irait bien.

« Nous devons ramener une femme dont le corps a été mis à prix. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est Kakuzu et Hidan qui se chargent des missions comme ça d'habitude ! » Clama le boomer indigné.

« Ils ont un jinchuriki à capturer. » Rétorqua l'aîné visiblement ennuyé.

« Mais nous aussi, hun ! » Contesta Deidara.

« En fait, non. Le Kazekage a été attaqué lors des épreuves de chunin qui se déroulaient à Suna. Des personnes ont essayé de lui prendre son démon, Pain préfère attendre qu'il ne soit plus sur ses gardes. » Expliqua Sasori.

« Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on doit se taper les missions de financement ! » Bouda le petit blond.

« Nous étions les seuls à ne pas avoir de mission, Pain n'allait pas nous laisser tranquillement nous reposer au repère. » Le roux soupira après cette réplique, c'était vraiment pas le genre de Pain et il devait avouer que ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que son homologue de faire cette mission.

« Pas faux, hun, pour une fois vous n'avez pas tord Sasori-Danna. » Se moqua gentiment le boomer.

« Je n'ai jamais tord. » Affirma froidement l'aîné. Puis sans réfléchir il demanda, « Pourquoi tu me vouvoies encore gamin ? »

« Encore ? » Demanda le plus jeune perplexe.

« On a couché ensemble, normalement le gens arrêtes de se vouvoyer après ça. » Expliqua le marionnettiste.

« Ah, bah je sais pas, l'habitude et puis même si vous avait l'air aussi jeune que moi, je sais que vous êtes plus vieux, hun. » Répondit Deidara.

« Dans ce cas tu devrais vouvoyer les autres membres de l'Akatsuki. » Affirma Sasori.

« Ça risque pas, je les déteste tous, hun. » Répondit le blond d'un air dégoûté.

Le rouquin pensa que indirectement le gamin avait dit qu'il l'aimait bien, et les sensations qu'il avait souvent en ce moment en présence de l'autre le reprirent alors il essaya de se concentrer sur la discussion.

« Je peux comprendre pour la majorité des membres, mais Itachi, Kisame et Konan ne sont pas si désagréable que ça. » Déclara-t-il.

« J'ai jamais pu me sentir Itachi, même si j'ai un certain respect pour lui, ce n'est pas pour rien que je veux le tuer ! Kisame, déjà rien que sa tête de requin ça suffit pour que je ne l'aime pas, en plus il est toujours collé à Itachi et il se fout tout le temps de ma gueule. Et Konan c'est le toutou de Pain, ça me saoule les gens qui ne pense pas par eux-même ! » Rétorqua impitoyablement le plus jeune.

« Nous sommes arrivé. » Fit remarquer Sasori.

La discussion n'avait pas était très constructive, mais elle lui avait permit de savoir qu'il tenait une place particulière auprès du gamin et il avait la confirmation que les sensations bizarres qu'il ressentait venez bien quand il était en présence de Deidara.

« Un village ? » S'étonna le blondinet.

« Oui c'est un village caché où les ninjas renégats séjournent régulièrement, ici ils ne craignent pas d'être dénoncés. Se sont tous des criminels, Pain a appris l'existence de se village quand il a appris que la femme qu'on cherchait y résidait souvent. On va se faire passer pour des ninjas déserteurs de passage et on va essayer de la trouver, puis quand elle sortira on la tuera. » Expliqua le roux.

D'un coté ce n'était pas totalement faux, ils étaient bien des ninjas déserteurs, en plus ils avait enlevés leur cape à cause de la chaleur, par contre le vernis et la bague ça les trahirait peut-être si dis le blond. Il enleva son bandeau, son coéquipier ne portait pas le sien alors il se disait que c'était sûrement mieux de l'enlever. Il entrèrent dans l'enceinte du village et le boomer fut surpris, il avait imaginer un village où le chaos régnait, où des abrutis se battaient dans les rues, mais en faite ça ressemblait à n'importe quel petit village. En se baladant aux cotés de son aîné il observait des restaurants, des habitations, des marchands, on pouvait même voir des femmes enceintes et des enfants courir après des chats. Le marionnettiste les fit rentrer dans une auberge où une femme les accueillit, elle prit un livre, le plus jeune dont la curiosité était visiblement sans limite essaya de voir de quel livre il s'agissait. On aurait dit un bingobook, il y avait la tête de nombreux ninjas criminels et déserteurs, il n'y avait pas d'information juste des visages, elle tourna les pages et tomba sur leurs photos.

« Vous êtes bien recherchés, vous pouvez rester ici, il ne nous reste que des chambres doubles, ça vous ira ? »

Sasori acquiesça, ils payèrent et montèrent s'installer dans leur chambre.

« C'est quoi ce village, il a l'air normal, hun ?! » Demanda Deidara qui ne comprenait plus rien.

« Je n'ai pas plus de renseignement que toi, mais j'imagine que les gens qui vivent ici cherche une certaine tranquillité. » Répondit Sasori.

Le blond semblait perplexe et il y avait de quoi, au fond Sasori pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, il avait l'impression que certaines de ces personnes essayer de changer de vie, de recommencer à zéro, mais lui il y voyait plutôt une espèce de prison. Ils étaient là enfermés dans ce semblant de village, tout ça pour ne pas être pourchassé par les forces spéciales, est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup ? Et qu'est-ce qui le distinguait de ces gens lui qui avait rejoint l'Akatsuki, qui faisait des missions, vivait tranquillement dans le repère et couchait avec son coéquipier ? Il soupira en finissant de ranger le peu d'affaires qu'il avait emporté, il devait être malade, ou bien même tombé sur la tête, ou frappé dans son sommeil ! Il avait forcément un problème pour se poser ce genre de questions, c'était pas lui ça. Lui il se fichait de tout ce qui ne touchait pas à ses précieuse marionnette, il se fichait des missions, il se fichait des gens qu'il rencontrait, il se fichait de ce à quoi ressemblait sa vie et surtout, il se fichait de cet abruti de gamin qui lui servait de partenaire !

« Sasori-Danna, vous n'avez pas faim ? » Questionna le plus jeune après avoir entendu son ventre hurler à la mort.

« Si, allons voir si on trouve un endroit pour manger. » Répondit doucement le marionnettiste qui était revenu sur Terre grâce à la voix du gamin.

« J'ai vu des restaurants dans la rue, y'en a un qui fait des ramens et j'adore les ramens ! » S'enthousiasma le boomer.

« Eh bien allons-y gamin. » Confirma l'aîné.

« Ça veut dire que se sera un repas en tête à tête, hun. » La voix de Deidara avait prit un ton plus lascif et pleins de sous-entendus.

Puis il passa près de son Danna effleura du bout des doigts l'avant-bras de son homologue et partit en direction de la sortie avec un petit sourire joueur. Il fut suivit plus ou moins rapidement par Sasori qui tentait encore et toujours de se maîtriser. L'air du soir était plus frai et leur permettait enfin de respirer et de bouger sans problème, ils marchèrent en direction du restaurant que le blondinet avait remarqué et celui-ci s'amusait à toucher régulièrement la main blanche de son aîné avec la sienne. Le chemin se fit dans le silence, si vous voulez l'avis du boomer, son Danna devait se concentrer pour ne pas craquer, il le sentait frissonner ou tressaillir à caque contact de leurs peaux, c'est pourquoi le silence ne le dérangeait pas. Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant assez simple avec un comptoir mais aussi des tables, ils allèrent s'asseoir et attendirent qu'on vienne prendre leur commande. Le plus jeune commanda des ramens et il écouta attentivement le choix du marionnettiste, ils n'avaient jamais mangé ensemble, pour être honnête il ne connaissait pas les goûts de Sasori. Et il avait envie de savoir, il nota dans un coin de sa tête l'attirance de son homologue pour les sobas, en fait il ne connaissait ses goûts qu'en matière d'homme, mais il était curieux et s'intéressait réellement au roux. Il voulait tout savoir, de la chose la plus insignifiante comme pourquoi il s'appelait''Sasori'', en passant par pourquoi il était devenu comme ça, jusqu'à vraiment le connaître. Deidara regardait sans cesse son aîné, il le fixait avec des yeux joueurs et l'autre fuyait toujours son regard, le silence commençait à se faire pesant pour le marionnettiste, cela se voyait même s'il n'était pourtant pas bavard.

« Dîtes Sasori-Danna, vous m'avez posé une question tout à l'heure, je peux vous en poser une moi aussi ? » Demanda doucement le boomer.

« Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais vas-y gamin. » Avait répondu Sasori avec une mine abattue, il sentait le plan foireux.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Questionna le blond, mais voyant la moue perplexe de son équipier il continua, « Enfin je veux dire pourquoi vous couchez avec moi ? Vous vous entendez bien avec Itachi et même si je préférerais boire de l'acide plutôt que le dire, il est vraiment magnifique. Ou il y a Konan qui est aussi assez belle, enfin je sais pas y'avait le choix, alors pourquoi moi, hun ? ».

La question avait pris l'aîné au dépourvu et maintenant qu'il avait accordé à son homologue de lui poser une question, il ne pourrait pas la fuir, pourtant Dieu sait qu'il aurait aimé, il ne savait même pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question en fait, pourquoi le gamin ? Parce que déjà il avait eu le courage et la curiosité de venir vers lui, puis aussi parce qu'il le trouvait vraiment désirable. Deidara l'insupportait au début puis finalement il s'était pris à sourire de sa maladresse, à aimer la vie qu'il ajoutait là où il passait, à trouver le temps assez agréable en sa compagnie et vide quand il n'entendait plus le petit blond débiter des bêtises plus grosses que lui. Il aimait l'odeur citronnée qu'avait sa peau, il aimait que le gamin ose le provoquer et qu'il ose venir le voir même quand il n'en avait pas le droit. Il aimait aussi le coté joueur du boomer qui l'avait d'ailleurs contaminait, il aimait que leurs peaux se touchent, il aimait regarder Deidara quand il dormait, quand il se brossait les cheveux, quand il s'entraîner etc. Et pire que tout il aimait les sensations qui l'assaillaient ces derniers temps, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui répondre ça, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose qui passerait et qui n'aurait besoin ni de justification, ni de précisions.

« En fait, laissez tomber, je retire ma question, j'en poserait une autre plus tard, hun. » Ajouta doucement la voix du blondinet qui en plus de mettre un terme à la réflexion de Sasori, mis aussi un terme au rythme effréné du cœur du susnommé.

Le soulagement du roux fut presque palpable et n'échappa donc pas au plus jeune, il n'avait pas nécessairement besoin d'une réponse, il avait comprit en voyant son aîné réfléchir qu'il y avait bel et bien des raisons pour lesquelles le marionnettiste l'avait choisit lui. Et prit dans sa réflexion il en avait oublié de garder son image impassible, son visage était donc passé par plusieurs expressions, la surprise, l'amusement, le désir, la gêne et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'attendrissement. Ça suffisait amplement au petit boomer qui en plus d'avoir une partie de la réponse avait encore sa question joker en poche, pour le coup il l'avait joué fine. Ils commandèrent leurs desserts et une fois n'était pas coutume, il enregistra dans un coin de sa tête la préférence de son Danna pour les dangos, quand à lui il prit une simple glace en bâtonnet. Deidara n'en avait pas fini avec Sasori, il avait décider de tout faire pour que le rouquin craque, en fait il avait bien vu qu'il avait son amant dans la peau et il voulait que l'aîné l'ai tout autant dans la peau. Et s'il fallait commencer par renouveler leur partie de jambes en l'air il n'allait pas dire non. C'est pourquoi il léchait sa glace de manière plus ou moins sensuelle, il ne voulait pas passer pour n'importe qui devant autant de monde, mais juste assez pour que le marionnettiste ait envie de lui, cependant il ne s'arrêta pas là.

Sasori essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter de regarder le sale petit allumeur en face de lui, il ne pouvait pas dire si le gamin en faisait exprès mais il mangeait sa glace de façon fort peu innocente et il fallait l'avouer cela créait une chaleur non-négligeable au niveau de son bas-ventre. Alors il avalait ses dangos pour penser à autres choses, il adorait la pâte de haricots rouges et il se vengeait sur eux, il avait bien fait de prendre plusieurs brochettes. En pleine dégustation il senti quelque chose lui frôler le pied, réflexe humain, il rabattit ses pieds sous sa chaise et attendant patiemment quelques secondes que le boomer ait fini de bouger ses jambes il remit les siennes en place. Ah qu'il était innocent se dit-il quand il senti à nouveau le contact d'un pied contre le sien, pied qui dansait remarquablement bien contre son pied, son mollet, son tibia et remontant dangereusement vers son genou, puis sas cuisse. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se réveilla et qu'il repoussa le pied inquisiteur, bien que la sensation était fort agréable, ce n'était pas le lieu et il avait décidé de ne pas craquer, surtout depuis que Deidara lui avait posait cette foutue question. Là il avait réalisait qu'il se laissait vraiment emporter par le blond, que son amant commençait à prendre trop de place dans sa vie, dans sa tête et peut-être même dans son cœur et ça lui faisait peur. Il était Sasori des Sables Rouges, il avait tué le plus grand Kazekage de tout les temps, prit d'assaut un pays, avait transformé son meilleur ami en marionnette, il n'était pas habilité pour ressentir quoi que se soit pour un sale gamin.

Encore une fois le blond avait réussi à déstabiliser son partenaire, celui-ci était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il avait englouti tous ses dangos à la vitesse de la lumière, cela faisait sourire le plus jeune qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son Danna dans cet état. Il attendit patiemment que son amant revienne sur Terre et ils rentrèrent à l'auberge après avoir payé l'addition, à peine rentré Sasori fila direct à la douche. Il avait beau être en train de changer, Sasori-Danna restait un éternel impatient se dit le boomer en souriant. Le rouquin fit cependant rapidement réapparition et le plus jeune fut déçu de ne pas sentir la douce odeur de camélia, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cet odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à son amant. Il partit alors à son tour à la douche, prenant soin d'attacher ses cheveux pour ne pas les mouiller et il en ressortit tout aussi promptement que le marionnettiste, il avait une idée en tête et il n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Il se mit devant la glace, se brossa les dents, il pensa qu'il avait la même odeur que son amant maintenant, ils sentaient tous deux la vanille, il détacha ses cheveux, saisit sa brosse. Puis il sortit vêtu de son caleçon, sa brosse à cheveux à la main et se dirigea vers son aîné.

« Vous pouvez m'aider Danna ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, tendant la brosse à Sasori.

Le roux tiqua, que devait-il faire, il devrait envoyer balader cet impertinent, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait il y a quelques semaines en arrière, mais la moue tendre de Deidara lui donnait envie d'accepter, il était tirailler entre sa raison et son envie. Il était pourtant un homme de raison, un homme qui réfléchissait avant d'agir, pourtant quel mal y avait-il à démêler les cheveux de blé de son coéquipier ? Son cœur accéléra à mesure que sa main avançait vers la brosse, il ne faisait rien de mal, rien de mal, se répétait-il comme pour se calmer et quand enfin sa main attrapa la brosse son cœur sembla louper un battement. Inconsciemment il rendit son sourire au blondinet qui vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, il se mit derrière le gamin et délicatement, avec une précaution digne des plus grands marionnettistes il brossa les cheveux d'or. Il en appréciait la douceur et la fraîcheur, il prenait garde de ne pas faire mal au plus jeune et prenait son temps, il entendait la respiration calme et décontractée de son homologue et imaginait son visage détendu dont il avait apprit les traits. Puis quand il eut fini il entendit un affectueux « Merci. » et sentit des lèvres chaudes se presser délicatement contre les siennes dans un baiser doux et sage. Encore une fois son cœur loupa un battement, il allait finir par faire un arrêt, il n'était pas habitué à tout ça, alors il s'enroula vite dans les draps, tournant obstinément le dos à la place de son amant, qui vint peu de temps après le rejoindre dans le lit. Il ne se retourna pas et ne répondit même pas au boomer quand il lui dit bonne nuit, le silence se fit et peu à peu la respiration de Deidara devint lente et profonde. C'est seulement là qu'il s'autorisa à se retourner, une fois endormi le blond n'avait plus rien du gamin aguicheur qu'il était, il semblait simplement sage et serein. Il regarda son amant et s'attarda sur les lèvres roses et pleines, il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de leur échange en lui, il s'approcha doucement du corps endormi et embrassa le gamin comme celui-ci l'avait fait plutôt. La sensation était agréable, elle n'envoyait pas des décharge de plaisir et d'anticipation comme les baisers passionnés qu'ils avaient échangé, mais c'était doux et chaud. Cette chaleur lui rappela que mine de rien le boomer était encore malade, il posa alors ses lèvres sur le front de Deidara et senti que la fièvre était un peu revenue. Il s'éloigna un peu du corps du blondinet et alors qu'il allait se retourner pour aller chercher une serviette humide, le gamin se colla à son torse et emmêla ses jambes aux siennes. Un instant il douta, il avait comme envie de prendre la fuite, mais il inspira et passa un bras autour de la taille fine du petit boomer et le serra contre lui, il pourrait toujours dire à son coéquipier que c'était lui qui l'avait pris en otage et que vu que la fièvre était revenue il avait eu pitié. Il y a deux catégories de personnes, celle de ceux qui s'endorment d'un sommeil de plomb à peine fussent-il couchés, et il y a ceux qui tournent et tournent encore dans le lit, ceux qui lisent pour se fatiguer, qui comptent les moutons, qui ont soit trop chaud, soit trop froid, qui pensent et repensent à tout et ne s'endorment que quand le soleil est prêt à se lever. Sasori faisait parti de la deuxième catégorie et pourtant cette nuit là il n'eut aucun problème pour s'endormir.

* * *

Me voici de retour, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre, pensez à laisser une review se serait sympa (même si c'est une critique) car j'ai plusieurs histoires à continuer et j'ai choisit celle-là car on me l'a demandé, alors se serait cool d'avoir des retours x)

Funfact : l'histoire du pied sous la table je l'ai rajouté au dernier moment parce que lors d'une fête que je faisais mon nouveau voisin qui a une copine m'a fait du pied pendant deux heures et allez savoir pourquoi, ça m'a marqué xD

Bon j'espère que le changement de Sasori ne vous gêne pas trop, j'essaye de l'amener en douceur mais si c'est trop, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire ! Les chapitre resteront postés un mercredi sur deux, là c'était exceptionnel. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes puisque j'écris jusqu'à 5h du mat' et que c'est pas toujours évident pour les yeux. Sur ce je vous laisse, je vais aller me préparer pour faire la fête *-* et je vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, ça y est enfin le chapitre 4, je m'excuse encore une fois du retard.

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement (ou heureusement selon les points de vues) pas. Présence de lemon et de relation homosexuel (au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué). Je précise aussi que je ne suis pas rémunérée pour mes écrit (dommage xD).

Je ne vais pas trop parler pour le moment, vu depuis quand vous attendez le chapitre, mais je préviens, il va y avoir de la guimauve alors si vous n'aimez pas fuyez x') Et aussi il y a pleins de référence à des couleurs, je vous incite à aller voir à quoi elle ressemble, c'est toujours sympa. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et m'excuse platement pour les éventuelles fautes restantes.

* * *

Pour une fois ce n'était pas le blond qui était affalé sur le lit, transpirant et respirant difficilement à cause de l'air lourd pendant que son coéquipier se douchait allègrement. Non cette fois ci, Sasori c'était fait avoir par le gamin. Ils étaient épuisés par la chaleur mais le petit boomer avait visiblement gardé un peu de force, car à peine avait-il atteint la porte de leur chambre qu'il couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le roux n'avait pas eut la force de se battre, il faut dire qu'il était près de seize heures, que le soleil tapait bien trop fort pour toute personne humainement constituée. Et pourtant ils venaient juste de rentrer, alors qu'ils étaient dehors depuis huit heures. Ils avaient décidé de sortir pour avoir une chance de croiser la femme qu'ils recherchaient, ce qui fut un échec cuisant il fallait le dire, heureusement ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Le marionnettiste soupira et se remémora leur matinée pour passer le temps.

 _Flash Back_

Il dormait d'un sommeil léger quand quelque chose sembla lui chatouiller le nez, il se décala un peu, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever aujourd'hui, il avait trop bien dormi et ne voulait pas rompre la douceur et le bien-être qui étaient siens en cet instant. Mais c'était trop tard, une fois réveillé Sasori ne se rendormait plus, il papillonna des yeux pour se réveiller tranquillement. Une fois habitué à luminosité de la pièce il jeta un coup d'œil à Deidara, c'était visiblement les cheveux du gamin qui lui avaient chatouillé le nez. Le blond était encore assez près de lui, le corps à moitié nu et découvert du boomer était tourné vers lui, les cheveux d'or était en pagaille, signe d'un sommeil agité. Sasori tendit la main vers le visage endormi du plus jeune et écarta les mèches qui l'obstruaient, son homologue avait l'air si bien, sa respiration calme lui donnait un air paisible et son léger sourire laissait deviner un rêve agréable. La main blanche vint caresser tendrement la joue halée, il avait décidé de ne pas craquer aux avances de Deidara, mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait envie du gamin, il descendit alors sa main, caressant légèrement les cottes, les flancs. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin dans ses caresses, il voulait juste profiter de la douceur et de la chaleur de cette peau qu'il aimait tant. Il sourit en voyant des frissons apparaître sur la peau doré, il remarqua que ses jambes étaient emmêlées avec celles du blondinet, celui-ci se lova contre lui et soupira d'aise. Encore une fois son cœur sembla louper un battement puis s'emballa dans sa poitrine, faisant affluer le sang vers sa tête et lui donnant légèrement le tournis. La surprise lui avait fait cesser ses caresses, cette constatation lui fit penser que d'ordinaire il n'aurait de toute façon jamais fait ça à quelqu'un. Sur ce il dénoua ses jambes de celles du boomer et sorti du lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller son coéquipier, mais alors qu'il allait partir en direction de la douche, il sentit une main fine et chaude attraper son poignet.

« Vous enfuyez pas Sasori-Danna. » Marmonna le plus jeune.

« Je ne m'enfuis pas, je vais simplement me préparer car on a une mission à accomplir. » Rétorqua froidement Sasori.

Le roux alla alors à la sale de bain, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, appréciant la fraîcheur de celle-ci, il aimait se rinçait le visage à l'eau fraîche le matin, ça le réveillait et en cette période de canicule, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être frai. Il peigna rapidement ses cheveux de feu et commença a se brosser les dents, il vit Deidara arriver vers lui grâce au reflet dans le miroir, le gamin enserra sa taille et posa ses lèvres dans son cou dans de multiples baisers papillons qui le firent tressaillir. Les papillons n'était pas que sur son cou, il les sentait aussi dans son estomac, c'était bizarre, ce contact le chatouillait à l'intérieur et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il appréciait l'étreinte mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, alors il se racla la gorge pour signifier au blond sa gêne. Celui-ci sourit et vint se brosser les dents à ces cotés, puis quand ils eurent finis le plus jeune demanda d'une voix douce comme pour le détendre.

« Dîtes Sasori-Danna, comment on va la trouver cette femme ? »

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on sorte pour la croiser et quand on l'aura trouver on la suivra discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte du village. » Répondit-il simplement.

« On va jouer les touristes en fait, hun ? » Demanda le plus jeune qui avait l'air perplexe.

« Ça te pose un problème gamin ? » Interrogea le marionnettiste d'un ton qui n'autoriser qu'une seule réponse.

« Non pas du tout, hun, au contraire c'est un peu comme si on avait le droit à des vacances ! » Répondit joyeusement le petit boomer.

L'aîné partit donc en direction de l'armoire qu'il ouvrit et qu'il fixa l'air mitigé et Deidara arriva rapidement derrière lui.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on aille faire le tour des vendeurs de vêtements, hun. » Annonça son coéquipier en constatant qu'ils n'avaient que leurs uniformes de l'Akatsuki.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, d'un coté nos uniforme sont pratiques pour le combat et d'un autre coté c'est vrai qu'on ne risque pas de se fondre dans la masse avec ça. » Affirma Sasori visiblement ennuyé.

« De toute façon il faut bien qu'on parcourt le village et qu'on s'occupe le temps de la trouver, alors on peut bien aller acheter des vêtements et manger dans un restaurant, hun. » Argumenta joyeusement le blond.

Le rouquin soupira, le gamin n'avait pas tord, ils n'allaient pas rester dehors à rien faire épiant la moindre femme pour trouver celle qu'ils cherchaient. Il était donc résolu à suivre son coéquipier qui avait visiblement plus d'une idées pour animer leur journée, il attrapa quand même son uniforme, il n'allait pas sortir nu tout de même, mais laissa sa cape et son bandeau de coté. Il se retourna pour prendre à nouveau le chemin de la salle de bain quand il remarqua que le boomer était nu, s'habillant tranquillement devant lui. En fait cela faisait un moment qu'il avait une vue parfaite sur le torse finement musclé et sur les jambes fuselées et imberbes du plus jeune, car celui-ci était en caleçon, mais maintenant quand il suivait la ligne du dos, au bout du chemin il apercevait les fesses rondes et fermes de Deidara. Ce corps semblait appeler sans cesse le sien, et bien qu'il tentait désespérément de retenir ses bas instincts, le blondinet le tentait chaque fois un peu plus, ce n'est donc qu'après avoir dévoré des yeux l'imbécile impertinent qui lui servait de coéquipier qu'il partit lui aussi s'habiller. Ils sortirent enfin au grand soulagement du marionnettiste qui se disait qu'au moins dehors le blond le laisserait tranquille, il comptait d'ailleurs sur le gamin pour leur trouver quoi faire le temps qu'ils trouvent la femme qu'ils cherchaient. Ses espoirs de paix intérieure furent bien vite balayés quand il sentit des doigts fins enlacer les siens, il regarda le boomer qui tenait sa main, celui-ci lui souriait. Il n'aurait su définir se sourire, il était... Chaleureux, tendre et joyeux, le genre de sourire qu'on peut voir sur le visage d'un enfant heureux, le genre de sourire qui vous donne du baume au cœur et qui vous incite à sourire aussi. C'est pourquoi instinctivement Sasori sourit à son amant et raffermit l'étreinte de leurs mains, puis ils continuèrent de marcher dans les ruelles du village. Ils croisèrent des femmes avec des enfants, des jeunes filles qui les regardèrent en souriant, des pères tenant leur enfants fièrement sur leurs épaules, des couples, puis des gens plus discrets, plus sombres, timides parfois, il avait l'impression d'être dans n'importe quel village et se sentait assez normal. Peut-être était-ce ce sentiment de bien être et de normalité qui poussait les gens à rester ici, peut-être avaient-ils eux aussi commis un nombre incalculable d'horreurs, mais eux avez décidés de recommencer une nouvelle vie dans un endroit qui les accepterait, quelque part le rouquin pouvez comprendre cette envie. Soudain son coéquipier le tira vivement dans un magasin, il regarda autour de lui et ne vit que des kimonos, de toutes sortes certes, mais que des kimonos quand même, Deidara ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il allait porter un kimono ?!

« Kimonos ? » Demanda-t-il abasourdi.

« Avec la chaleur qu'il fait c'est ce qu'il nous faut, hun. » Répondit joyeusement le blondinet.

« Je n'ai jamais porté de kimono et je ne compte pas commencer à en porter. » Assura fermement le marionnettiste.

« Vous savez bien qu'on ne peut pas garder ces vêtements Sasori-Danna, puis vous voulez vraiment mourir idiot ? » le plus jeune n'attendit pas la réponse qui ne manquerait pas d'être cinglante et reprit, « Je vais choisir nos kimonos et nos accessoires, vous n'aurez plus qu'a les mettre ! »

L'aîné soupira, il n'avait pas le cœur de refuser ça à son amant qui avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser, cependant il pria un quelconque Dieu dans lequel il ne croyait pas, de faire en sorte que le gamin choisisse bien. Il profita du fait que le petit boomer sillonnait le magasin à la recherche du Graal pour regarder s'il n'apercevait pas la femme qu'ils devaient tuer, mais rien, pourtant il ne devrait pas avoir de mal à la repérer. Quelques minutes plus tard Deidara revint les bras chargés et lui tendit ce qu'il devait porter, alors il entra dans une cabine, son cœur s'accéléra et des idées fort peu catholiques lui vinrent à l'esprit quand il pensa que son coéquipier était en train de se changer dans la cabine juste à coté. Il regarda son ensemble et l'enfila assez rapidement, se battant tout de même un peu avec l'obi, puis il se regarda dans la glace, bon il pouvait se l'avouer à lui-même, ce sale gamin avait bon goût. Il portait un hakama et un haori gris très clair, l'obi était noir et un peu plus large que ceux que portait traditionnellement les hommes, mais cela mettait en valeur sa taille fine alors il n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient. Et enfin le kimono était vraiment la pièce maîtresse, il était rouge sang sur la fin des manches et sur le bas, puis il devenait progressivement blanc immaculé, la transition était bien faite, c'était fait en pétales de fleurs de moins en moins denses. Honnêtement il trouvait que ça lui allait vraiment bien, les couleurs allaient bien ensembles, le gris préservait l'éclat du kimono sans pour autant ternir le reste de sa tenue du fait qu'il était très clair, le noir marquait sa taille et le rouge mettait en valeur ses cheveux, le blanc lui, donnait un coté frai et rappelait la pâleur de sa peau ce qui faisait d'autant plus ressortir ses cheveux rouges et ces yeux qui devenait couleur ambre au soleil. Il avait hâte de voir le blond, car s'il avait aussi bon goût pour lui-même, il allait être magnifique, et Sasori ne voulait manquer ça pour rien au monde, il sortit alors de la cabine et fut surpris de voir son homologue déjà sortit. Il le regarda, le gamin avait assorti leurs tenues, en fait le boomer était habillé exactement comme lui à la différence que le kimono n'était pas rouge et blanc mais bleu céleste et blanc. Et tout comme pour lui l'obi noir faisait ressortir la taille fine qu'il avait maintenant envie d'enlacer et le bleu céleste faisait ressortir les yeux bleus fumés et les cheveux d'ors qui étaient détachés à présent. Deidara était sublime, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour le qualifier à cet instant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'homme en face de lui, jamais il n'avait vu d'homme ni de femme aussi splendide que son amant.

« Ça vous va vraiment bien Sasori-Danna. » avait doucement affirmé le blond dont les joues étaient rouges tomate.

« Merci, tu n'es pas trop mal toi non plus. » Répondit-il les joues tout aussi rouges que celles de son compagnon, il n'arrivait pas à dire au plus jeune à quel point il le trouvait beau et pourtant ce n'était pas faute de le trouver extrêmement attrayant.

Ils revêtirent à nouveau leurs uniformes et allèrent payer leur kimonos à la caisse, oui finalement Sasori porterait bel et bien un kimono.

« Vous formez un très joli couple, les kimonos assortis vous iront vraiment à merveille ! » S'enthousiasma la jeune caissière.

« Quoi ? » Manqua-t-il de s'étouffer.

« Euh c'est très gentil mademoiselle mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble, hun ! » Répondit rapidement le boomer qui était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Oh... Eh bien excusez moi... Je suis vraiment navrée mais en vous voyant arriver main dans la main, la façon dont vous vous regardez et les tenues assorties, j'ai crû que... Enfin encore désolé. » S'excusa platement la vendeuse.

Sur ce ils rentrèrent en silence et promptement pour se changer, comme à son habitude il se tourna pour regarder Deidara, ça virait à l'obsession si vous voulez son avis, le blond était tranquillement en train de se déshabiller devant lui, _décidément ce gamin n'a vraiment aucune gêne_ , pensa-t-il.

« Tu ne voudrais pas aller t'habiller dans la salle de bain gamin ? » Demanda-t-il ennuyé.

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ça vous gêne Sasori-Danna, vous m'a pourtant déjà vu nu et dans d'autres positions plus ''intimes''. » Répondit nonchalamment l'impertinent petit blond, puis il haussa les épaules et continua à s'habiller.

Une fois que se fut fait, ils ressortirent aussi tôt, le plus jeune le traîna dans d'autres boutiques de vêtements, il lui choisit plusieurs tenues prétextant qu'il faudrait bien laver les kimonos et qu'ils ne savaient pas quand ils rentreraient. Il lui avait pris un t-shirt simple bordeaux avec un pantalon légèrement moulant et blanc, l'aîné était septique sur le choix du pantalon, le blanc allait sûrement faire ressortir la pâleur de sa peau, mais le boomer avait déjà montré qu'il avait bon goût alors le marionnettiste lui faisait confiance. Il lui avait aussi prit un espèce de bermuda blanc et un t-shirt noir avec énorme kanji blanc au centre de la cage thoracique, c'était le kanji ''Sei'' : l'Azur. Le gamin était resté dans les tenues relativement assorties car il s'était prit un pantalon noir et un t-shirt bleu paon, puis un bermuda noir et un t-shirt blanc avec cette fois ci un kanji noir, le kanji ''Gyoku'' : L'orbe. Leurs dernier t-shirt l'étonnait, déjà parce que c'étaient les symboles de leurs bagues, cela lui paraissait bizarre de voir des symboles de l'Akatsuki ici et en plus leurs kanjis étaient inversés, c'était lui qui était sensé avoir le Gyoku et vice versa. Ils allèrent en suite manger dans un restaurant qu'il avait choisit, toujours un restaurant de ramen mais bien plus classe que le premier, ils commandèrent à manger et Deidara qui était muet depuis un moment décrocha enfin un mot.

« Dîtes Sasori-Danna, pourquoi vous avez intégré l'Akatsuki ? » Avait questionné le blondinet peu sûr de lui.

 _Il a dû comprendre que je ne répondrais pas à ce genre de question en temps normal, mais bon je suis dans un bon jour,_ pensa-t-il.

« C'est ta question joker ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Euh non, juste une simple question, comme ça, pour savoir, hun. » répondit le plus jeune visiblement étonné.

« Je n'avais plus de parents, j'avais mené des expériences sur des gens de mon village, transformé mon meilleur ami en pantin, il ne me restait plus rien à faire à Suna alors je suis parti. L'Akatsuki est venue à moi et me permet de mener mes recherches et me fournit un atelier et les ingrédients pour mes poisons, et je peux faire ce que je veux tant que j'accomplis ma mission, c'est ce qui me va le mieux. » expliqua-t-il.

« Vos parents sont mort Sasori-Danna ? » S'étonna le petit boomer.

« Oui pourquoi, les tiens ne le sont pas ? » Demanda Sasori perplexe, si ses parents n'étaient pas morts, pourquoi avoir rejoint l'Akatsuki aussi jeune ?

« Oh, en fait je n'en sais rien, ils m'ont abandonnés en voyant les bouches sur mon corps. » Affirma son coéquipier en se grattant la tête.

« Ah. » Laissa-t-il échapper, en vérité il était presque en colère, comment avait-on pu abandonner un enfant... il ne comprendrait décidément jamais les hommes.

« Oui, y'a pas beaucoup de gens qui réagissent bien en voyant ça en même temps, hun. » Dit Deidara en regardant sa main d'un air un peu triste. « Comment sont mort vos parents Sasori-Danna ? »

« Ils ont était tués par un ninja de Konoha pendant la guerre, j'étais trop jeune pour vivre sans parents, mais pas assez pour les oublier. » Avait-il répondu, la deuxième partie de la phrase fut dite si basse que Deidara faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Le rouquin sentit que Deidara se retenait de poser d'autres questions, du moins, pour l'instant, le gamin avait comprit qu'il ne répondrait pas indéfiniment, qu'il avait du mal à s'ouvrir et le petit blond respectait ça, c'était agréable. Ils finirent donc de manger en silence, le boomer ne cessant de lui sourire tendrement, il avait l'air d'être sincère dans ses sourires, mais il y avait tout de même une note de malice et d'amusement sur ce beau visage. C'était certainement dû au fait que quand il voyait son amant lui sourire comme ça, soit il détournait la tête et sentait ses joues le brûler, soit il lui rendait un fin sourire, ce qui pour lui était déjà beaucoup et le plus jeune devait s'en douter.

Ils sortirent assez rapidement de l'établissement et encore une fois Deidara l'entraîna de partout où ses yeux rêveurs s'accrochaient, il y avait en plus ce jour un espèce de matsuri(1), tout le monde était habillé en kimono et il y avait pleins de stands dans les petites rues du villages. Le blondinet les avait d'abord emmené à un stand de masque, il avait prit deux masques, un renard blanc avec trois stries rouge rubis sur chaque joues pour Sasori et un chat blanc avec deux stries bleu saphir sur chaque joues et trois sur le front. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à des cordes à tirer, ils décidèrent d'en tirer une chacun et ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient autant malchanceux l'un que l'autre, rien n'était venu avec la corde, pas même une petite peluche. Pour se venger le gamin le tira encore plus vite par la main pour aller au stand de lancé d'anneau, encore une fois la déception fut au rendez-vous quand à leur évident manque d'adresse sur ce genre de jeux. Pourtant en tant que ninja, ils ne manquaient pas d'adresse, c'est pourquoi le roux se demandait pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas à lancer au moins un anneau autour d'une tige de bois ! Bon d'accord ce n'était pas très grave, mais il était mauvais perdant que voulez-vous, oui il avait visiblement tous les vices, mauvais perdant, fier, impatient, ennuyé de nature et encore pleins d'autres, comment Diable son amant pouvait-il encore rester accrocher à lui avec tout ça ? Il fut coupé dans son lynchage personnel par un arrêt brutal du boomer, du fait, il lui était allégrement rentré dedans, il regarda le gamin, il allait le sermonner quand il vit les yeux de celui-ci briller. Il regarda alors dans la même direction que lui et vit un stand de chamboule tout.

« Laisse tomber gamin, tu as bien vu que nous ne sommes pas doué pour viser. » Affirma-t-il.

« Oui mais... J'aimerais essayer de gagner le porte-clef là bas. » répondit le plus jeune en pointant du doigt un petit objet, « Tout à l'heure je jouait pour le plaisir, mais là je veux vraiment gagner. »

Le marionnettiste sourit, Deidara avait flashé sur un porte-clef violet zinzolin représentant le kanji ''Jutsu'', c'était bien choisit, le violet était magnifique, on en voyait pas des comme ça partout et le mot jutsu était admirablement bien choisit puisqu'il se traduisait de deux manières, soit c'était les techniques ninjas, soit on pouvait le lire ''art'', dans les deux cas cela représentait bien le gamin. Attendrit par les yeux étoilés du blond, il lui accorda une partie, comme prévu son homologue revint les mains vides, le petit boomer avait pourtant tout donné pour faire tomber les boîtes, il décida donc de jouer lui aussi, et par on ne sait quel miracle toutes les boites tombèrent. Il alla donc chercher le petit porte-clef et le donna à son amant, il lui tendit tout en regardant ailleurs, espérant ainsi que le plus jeune ne verrait pas la teinte pourpre que prenaient ses joues.

« Wow Sasori-Danna, vous êtes vraiment impressionnant ! » S'extasia son coéquipier, il lui sourit malicieusement pour tout réponse et l'autre tiqua, semblant comprendre, « Vous avez fait comment ? » avait-il demandé l'air soupçonneux.

« J'ai accroché des fils de chakra aux boites. » Expliqua-t-il après un léger rire.

« Vous êtes un tricheur Danna ! » S'offusqua Deidara.

« Peut-être, mais tu as ton porte-clef. » Répondit simplement l'aîné.

Le blondinet regarda son cadeaux, le serra dans sa main et fit un doux sourire, « Oui, c'est vrai, hun. ».

Ils passèrent encore un moment dehors mais la chaleur devint vite insupportable et ils rentrèrent le plus vite possible.

 _Fin du Flash Back_

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait allongé en caleçon sur leur lit, attendant désespérément que la salle de bain se libère, il avait déjà enlevé son kimono, qui bien que léger lui tenait trop chaud. En fait il était en sueur, il avait du mal à respirer tellement l'air était lourd, le temps semblait passer incroyablement lentement, son impatience ne l'aidant pas, il priait un quelconque Dieu pour un peu d'eau fraîche sur son corps. Au lieu de ça il sentit plutôt le matelas s'affaisser sous un poids qui n'était définitivement pas le sien, dérangé dans ses pensées il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le gamin à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Le boomer le fixait d'un regard profond qui fit accélérer son cœur, le sourire charmeur mais doux que le blondinet avait lui donnait un air sûr de lui mais pourtant pas impertinent comme d'habitude. Les cheveux d'or lui chatouillaient le nez sous l'effet de la gravité et comme hypnotisé par ce magnifique tableau, Sasori tendit doucement sa main, et remit quelques mèches derrière l'oreille de son coéquipier et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

C'était un simple geste, pourtant il avait fait chavirer son cœur, jamais Sasori-Danna ne l'avait regardé comme ça et jamais il n'avait eut un geste aussi tendre envers lui, il devait être sacrément atteint pour qu'un geste aussi anodin le touche autant se dit le plus jeune. Pourtant son corps ne pu s'empêcher de répondre avec le même égard, il posa délicatement sa main sur celle du roux et se baissa pour l'embrasser, déposant d'abord chastement ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles. Mais sentant le marionnettiste répondre au baiser il s'aventura à taquiner de sa langue les lèvres pleines de celui-ci, qui l'invita à continuer ses attouchements, le baiser se fit plus profond, plus enflammé, sans pour autant perdre cette affection. Et calmement il se sentit prendre place sous son aîné qui les avaient échangés de place sans brusquerie et sans impatience, ce qui il fallait l'avouer relevait du miracle. Sa serviette précairement enroulée autour de sa taille n'ayant pas survécu à cet échange, il se retrouva nu devant les yeux d'ambres devenus dévorants, son homologue le détaillait comme s'il voulait apprendre chaque courbes de son corps. Il détourna les yeux sentant ses joues s'enflammer, mais Sasori attrapa son visage dans sa main douce et brûlante, pour une fois la peau du rouquin n'était pas d'une froideur semblable au marbre, même si elle gardait l'aspect blanc et lisse d'une statue de cire. Son amant le fit tourner son visage vers lui, posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, le silence était presque religieux, mais il n'était pas pesant, au contraire, c'était un silence serein, où chacun entendait le son frénétique de son cœur et sentait le souffle ardent de l'autre. Puis l'aîné revint prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser voluptueux.

Sasori rompit le contact et déposa mille baisers le long de la mâchoire de Deidara et quand il arriva dans le cou halé, il huma l'odeur de vanille que la peau douce du blond dégageait, puis il laissa une jolie trace pour marquer son amant, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre touche le gamin, il ne le supporterait pas. Il continua ses baisers sur l'épaule, la clavicule, le long du bras droit, sans oublier d'effleurer son jumeau du bout des doigts, il fut surpris de sentir le boomer enserrer ses doigts avec les siens, les gardant en quelque sorte reliés. Il arriva au niveau de la main délicatement vernis de son amant et déposa un charmant baiser sur le dos de celle-ci, il remonta ensuite pour lécher d'abord doucement le téton du plus jeune, appréciant la mélodie qui sortait de la bouche divine de Deidara. Il s'amusa encore quelques secondes, lapant, pinçant, mordillant le bouton de chaire, puis couvrit ensuite le torse fin et halé de baisers papillons, tandis qu'il caressait les cotes et les flancs de son homologue. Le rouquin s'arrêta un instant au niveau du nombril de son blond et mima l'acte sexuel ce qui fit soupirer d'impatience l'homme aux yeux bleu ciel, il eu un léger sourire devant la réaction du gamin. Il aimait le voir réagir à ses moindres gestes ou paroles, il sentait chez le petit boomer cette fascination et ce respect pour lui mais cette volonté de faire parti de son monde et malgré toutes les réticences du marionnettiste, le petit impertinent faisait en effet totalement parti de sa vie maintenant. Son coéquipier avait su s'immiscer dans sa bulle sans qu'il ne le remarque, il avait pris de plus en plus de place, puis finalement il était devenu un élément important de son monde, un élément sans lequel il se sentait terriblement vide, comme si ses sens s'en allait avec le gamin quand il n'était pas là. Il se sentait plus vivant en compagnie de Deidara, comme si dans son estomac s'allumait une petite flamme, il lui arrivait de sourire en sa présence, il avait même redécouvert le désir, la compassion, la peur, la joie, la colère et le manque. C'est pour ça qu'il avait cet instinct, cette force qui le poussait à prendre soin du blondinet, à lui faire plaisir, à le protéger et même à le faire sourire, il lui semblait que le sourire de son amant était la chose la plus agréable au monde, quand il le voyait c'était comme si cette petite flamme devenait brasier.

Il allait râler, protestant sur le fait que son aîné prenait plaisir à le frustrer et en plus Sasori-Danna se moquait ouvertement de ses réactions, cependant quand celui-ci eut la bonne idée de commencer à lui effleurer l'intérieur des cuisses et à lécher le long de la veine de sa verge palpitante, il se ravisa vite. Le boomer se mordit pour ne pas laisser trop de sons franchir les barrières de ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la sensation de la pulpe des doigts de son roux sur ses cuisses. Puis virent s'ajouter les lèvres chaudes de son amant, celui-ci embrassait chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, jamais le marionnettiste ne l'avait autant cajolé, aujourd'hui l'aîné était tendre, patient, souriant c'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi. Deidara ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire, il aimait la façon dont son coéquipier le traitait en ce moment, il se sentait important aux yeux de l'homme aux cheveux de feu. Aussi important que Sasori ne l'était pour lui, en effet il s'était rendu compte des sentiments qui l'envahissaient chaque jour un peu plus depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensembles pour la première fois. Il avait eut du mal à accepter ses sentiments au début, il devait même avouer qu'il avait fait preuve d'une mauvaise foi incroyable, se disant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un profond désir obsédant car interdit. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, un jour où Sasori lui avait sourit sincèrement, il avait senti tout au fond de lui une joie nouvelle, un sentiment jusque là inconnu qui avait prit possession de lui, il avait alors réalisé. Combien de fois il s'en était voulu d'aimer une personne aussi inaccessible que son Danna ? Pourtant il ne s'était jamais démonté, se disant qu'il avait déjà la chances de le voir chaque jours et d'être plus proche de lui que personne ne l'avait jamais était. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, au fond, le blond voulait ravir le cœur du rouquin, il voulait que son amant l'ait dans la peau comme lui l'avait dans la peau, comme gravé au plus profond de son être. C'est pour cela que quand le marionnettiste avait légèrement entrouvert la porte de son monde, il s'y était engouffré, espérant ainsi s'y faire une place qui au fur et à mesure prendrait de plus en plus d'importance. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées quand il sentit tout à coup une chaleur moite entourer son membre, une douce chaleur qui le fit soupirer d'aise et plonger un peu plus dans les limbes du plaisir.

« Deidara, tu n'es plus avec moi là. » Avait doucement sermonné l'aîné en souriant, puis il avait reprit son activité.

Sons cœur avait loupé un battement, Sasori-Danna ne l'avait jamais appelé directement pas son prénom, généralement c'était plutôt ''gamin'', ''petit impertinent', voir ''sale gamin'' et ''abruti'', enfin tout un tas de choses dans ce genre. Un coup de langue quelque peu taquin lui rappela que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, il se concentra donc sur la bouche de son amant qui faisait de langoureux vas et viens le long de sa hampe, l'excitant autant que le frustrant. Il avait envie de jouir, mais le rythme ne lui permettait pas, il avait envie de plus, maintenant, mais le roux avait décidé de prendre son temps, il avait presque mal tellement il se sentait au bord du précipice sans pour autant pouvoir s'y laisser tomber. Il sentit la caresse de la paume brûlante du marionnettiste, remontant tranquillement jusqu'à sa bouche, il prit en bouche les doigts que son homologue lui présentait, il les humidifia consciencieusement, sachant pertinemment que cette fois là était spéciale. Puis de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, la nature ayant était généreuse avec son aîné, il avait plutôt intérêt à être bien préparé. Quand il eut fini, son coéquipier aux yeux d'ambre inséra un doigt en lui sans trop se soucier de l'inconfort du blond.

Sasori accéléra un peu le rythme de ses vas et viens et quand il entendit le petit boomer gémir il ajouta un deuxième doigt, cette fois il fit plus attention, le premier ne suscitait qu'un inconfort au plus jeune, mais le deuxième le faisait souffrir. Il fallait dire aussi que Deidara était vraiment étroit, puis il n'était pas d'une corpulence capable de supporter facilement d'être maltraité, c'est pour cela qu'il fallait qu'il le prépare correctement. Il n'avait peur que d'une chose, faire mal au blondinet, il voulait le voir sourire, le voir heureux, serein, le voir emplit de désir, mais certainement pas le voir souffrir, ça lui faisait mal à lui aussi. Le gamin le rendait doux et patient, qui aurait crû qu'un jour le grand Sasori changerait à ce point à cause d'un gamin impertinent, stupide et sans aucune notion de l'art ? La chaleur devait lui monter au cerveau plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication, et pourtant il y prenait goût quelque part. Sortant de ces réflexions il observa sur le visage halé du boomer qu'il ne souffrait plus, alors un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux premiers , il entendit clairement le gémissement de douleur du plus jeune. Il commença pourtant à faire des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts, afin de détendre l'anneau de chaire, pour faire oublier la douleur à Deidara il s'appliqua encore un peu plus à lui faire voir des étoiles. Le petit blond avait agrippé ses cheveux et cela lui envoyait décharges électriques dans tout le corps, il sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes, ses poils se hérisser et l'adrénaline l'envahir à la légère sensation de tiraillement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui avait couvert son visage avec son bras, ça lui donnait un air désespéré, cela plaisait énormément au roux qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par jouir tellement Deidara était excitant avec ses lèvres et ses joues rougies, son corps fin ondulant, ses côtes légèrement saillantes se soulevant à un rythme effréné, et ses gémissements... Dieu que ses gémissements étaient indécent, un appel à la luxure, une mélodie qui résonnait dans sa tête et le rendait plus fou de son coéquipier à chaque seconde. Il sentit le membre du blondinet pulser contre sa langue et son amant s'arqua, se délivrant enfin dans sa bouche, il avala la semence, retira ses doigts tout en profitant du temps de récupération de son coéquipier pour l'admirer.

Les vapeurs de l'orgasme l'assaillaient encore, mais à la vue de Sasori et de ses yeux flamboyants d'un désir nouveau il reprit vite contenance, son partenaire remonta vers lui, mettant leurs visages face à face, partageant leurs souffles ardents. Puis le rouquin commença doucement à rentrer en lui, c'était toujours aussi douloureux, à croire qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour éviter ça, il ferma les yeux sous la sensation de déchirement, des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux. La poussée qu'exerçait le marionnettiste s'arrêta, lui permettant de respirer à nouveau, à vrai dire il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, il ouvrit ses yeux pleins de larmes, il papillonna des paupières pour les faire couler et il regarda son homologue. L'air inquiet de son aîné fit place à une tendresse infinie quand il essuya une larme avec son pouce et le cœur de Deidara se réchauffa en voyant cela.

« Détends toi, on est à la moitié. » la douceur incroyable de ses mots apaisèrent le blond.

« C'est quand même plus facile à dire qu'à faire, hun. » Répondit-il un air boudeur sur le visage.

Sasori sembla réfléchir un instant puis demanda affectueusement, « Et si je fais ça, ça t'aiderait ? ».

Le roux ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser de question, l'embrassant langoureusement, ils se séparent cependant trop rapidement au goût du plus jeune, « Je crois qu'il va falloir que vous recommenciez Sasori-Danna. » Affirma-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Son amant sourit caressa sa joue et l'embrassa à nouveau, l'emportant dans un balais tendre mais fiévreux, il passa ses bras derrière la nuque du marionnettiste qui avait reprit son chemin au creux de ses reins. Une fois entièrement rentré, son aîné lui laissa le temps de s'habituer malgré son désir de le prendre qui était presque palpable, il prit alors le temps de regarder l'homme magnifique qu'était Sasori. De beaux yeux tantôt chocolat, tantôt ambre, une somptueuse chevelure rouge dont les différentes teintes ondulaient grâce au soleil, des yeux et des cheveux aussi changeants que ne l'était cet homme. Il aimait le rouquin, il l'aimait indéniablement et de tout son être, il aimait ses cheveux doux, son regard constamment ennuyé, ses rares et magnifiques sourires qu'il n'offrait qu'à lui, sa peau opaline qui sentait comme les beaux camélias rouges, son impatience, sa prestance, sa fierté, il aimait tout chez son coéquipier. Celui-ci commença de léger vas et viens, qui devinrent plus rythmés à mesure qu'il se détendait et qu'il gémissait, c'était tellement bon, ça l'était déjà avant, mais cette fois c'était indescriptible, cette fois chaque cellule de son corps vibrait de plaisir autant que de bonheur. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle, un autre monde où il n'y avait que Sasori et lui, plus rien n'avait d'importance, seulement les bras de son aîné qui le serraient contre lui comme s'il allait s'enfuir, seulement la respiration saccadée de l'homme qu'il aimait, seulement leur corps qui s'unissaient dans une danse sensuelle et passionnée. C'était un peu comme être dans une sorte de transe, ils étaient transportés ailleurs et la façon dont son amant le serrait dans ses bras lui faisait tellement de bien au cœur qu'il sentait les larmes monter en lui. Le temps s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes quand ils jouirent, comme une espèce d'apesanteur, puis la magie se dissipa doucement, Sasori s'effondra sur le lit à bout de souffle, mais gardant un bras possessif sur sa taille. Il avait envie de parler avec le marionnettiste, il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il avait l'espoir que se soit réciproque, mais son homologue s'était déjà assoupi et il n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller, alors doucement il se laissa lui aussi glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

(1) Les Matsuri sont les festivals Japonais.

* * *

Bon voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé, enfin bon cette histoire visant plus à la détente qu'autre chose, j'espère que vous avez simplement passé un bon moment, moi en tout cas j'apprécie vraiment d'écrire cette petite fiction. Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier, il mettra sûrement un peu de temps à arriver car je mettrais en même temps un petit épilogue.

Je vous invite à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir, ou à me mp comme beaucoup préfèrent le faire (oui exceptionnellement je vous autorise à m'insulter pour mon retard TxT). Je m'excuse une dernière fois pour mon retard et vous souhaite une agréable soirée (ou journée si vous ne lisez pas directement à la sortie de ce chapitre).

Votre dévouée (ou pas) Tsubaki x)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir j'arrive enfin avec le dernier chapitre (et l'épilogue de sera posté juste après), il est un peu plus long que les autres il me semble, bon j'avoue j'ai galéré à l'écrire, pas par manque d'inspiration hein, mais juste j'ai un problème avec les fins, par exemple quand j'arrive à la fin d'un manga je met une éternité avant de la regarder (si je la regard ^^"), mais ne vous inquiétez pas si je poste une histoire il y aura forcément une fin, je trouve ça trop frustrant le fics abandonnées.

 **Disclaimer : Puisqu'il faut bien le dire, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf un, j'en profite pour que toute ressemble avec une personne ou un personnage existant est purement fortuite. Et j'ajoute que je ne suis pas rémunérée pour mes écrits (bon après si vous voulais m'envoyer une petite pièce, hein, en tant que clocharde qui se respecte, je ne cracherais pas dessus ".).**

NA : Je suis désolé s'il reste des fautes, j'ai fini hier à deux heures du matin et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la correction. Il y aura un petit blabla à la fin de ce chapitre et de l'épilogue, autant le premier vous pouvez le passer, autant le deuxième se serait bien que vous le lisiez, c'est pour mes fanfictions à venir, voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

Il commença à se réveiller et deux sensations contraires l'envahirent, d'abord Sasori se sentit bien, incroyablement bien même, il sentait contre lui quelque chose de chaud et doux dont il n'avait pas envie de se décrocher. Il se sentait bien car intérieurement il était en ce moment même très serein et une forme de joie bouillonnait dans ses entrailles, il gardait obstinément les yeux fermés pour que sa paix intérieure dur éternellement. Il pensait que cela s'arrêterait dès qu'il ouvrirait les yeux car d'un autre coté, il se sentait poisseux, il avait la bouche pâteuse, ce genre de chose n'arrivait que dans de rares cas. D'abords quand on avait bu et le roux ne buvait jamais, quand il faisait trop chaud et même s'il une certaine chaleur régnait dans la pièce ce n'était pas assez pour déclencher cet état. Il y avait aussi quand il se réveillait après avoir était blessé au cours d'une mission, mais cela ne lui arrivait presque jamais et ils n'avaient même pas eut à combattre pour l'instant alors quelque part il ne restait que l'ultime solution, le sexe et en effet il était plus que probable qu'il ait fini par céder aux avances de Deidara. Il se lova contre la source de douceur et de chaleur pour chasser tout ça de son esprit, mais quand il sentit des cheveux lui chatouiller le nez, il comprit que c'était peine perdu, il soupira et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Comme il s'y attendait ce qui lui apportait cette agréable sensation de chaleur et de douceur était le corps endormi du blond, celui-ci était tout contre lui, le haut de la tête du gamin ne dépassait pas son nez, c'était donc pour ça que les cheveux d'or le chatouillaient. Il sentait le souffle régulier du boomer mourir dans son cou, le faisant frissonner, ils étaient tendrement entrelacés, il était couché sur le coté gauche et son amant lui faisait face, son bras droit enserrait fermement la taille du gamin. Tandis que son bras gauche servait de coussin à son coéquipier et que sa main se perdait dans les longs et doux cheveux de Deidara, qui lui avait sa main droite posée à plat sur son torse et son bras gauche négligemment posé sur sa taille et enfin leurs jambes étaient emmêlées. Le marionnettiste regarda par la fenêtre et constata qu'il faisait nuit noire, il soupira une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il se laissa envahir par les souvenirs qu'il refoulait quelques instants avant. A mesure que les événements de la journée lui revenaient son cœur s'emballait et une sensation encore inconnue lui prit les tripes, lui donnant envie de vomir, le faisant trembler. Il se leva, prenant soin de ne surtout pas réveiller le petit blond, il prit son uniforme de l'Akatsuki, et le plus silencieusement possible il se lava et s'habilla, puis il sortit en courant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il marchait dans l'air tiède de cette nuit d'été, il aurait aimé que cet air soit frai, pinçant même, ça l'aurait peut-être sorti de sa torpeur, il marchait depuis un moment sans savoir vers où, mais ses pas l'avaient mené sur une petite colline où il finit par s'asseoir. Les souvenirs revinrent le hanter, il voulait les oublier, les effacer, il voulait qu'ils disparaissent, il voulait que rien ne se soit passé, il espérait que se ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il n'ait pas fait l'amour avec Deidara. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait, parce que s'il y pensait, si ça s'était vraiment passé alors il avait indéniablement fait l'amour avec son équipier et cela voulait tout simplement dire qu'il était tombé amoureux du boomer. Sasori n'avait pas souvent aimé dans sa vie, mais le peu de fois où il l'avait fait, il avait tout perdu et il avait souffert, terriblement souffert, comme une blessure au cœur, une blessure qui n'arrivait pas à cicatriser, c'est pour cela qu'il s'en était débarrassé de ce cœur si fragile. Il l'avait barricadé, jeté au plus profond de lui-même, si bien que même lui ne le trouvait plus, depuis le temps il l'avait crû fossilisé, desséché, peut-être même mort. Quand il avait décidé de ne plus écouter son cœur il y avait fortement gagné, certes la vie n'avait plus jamais eut la même saveur, mais il n'avait plus jamais souffert, plus rien ne l'avait atteint, ni la perte de quelqu'un, ni la peur, ni la solitude, pas même la joie et encore moins l'amour.

Il avait ainsi vécu de façon plus ou moins paisible sans apprécier ni détester sa vie, il était juste vivant et ne vivait que pour son art, au final ça lui convenait. Il avait intégré l'Akatsuki dont le mode de vie était en adéquation avec ce qu'il cherchait, à cette époque là il n'y avait que Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu et Kisame dans l'organisation. Il n'y avait qu'un seul duo, celui de Pain et Konan, Zetsu formant un duo à lui tout seul, personne ne pouvait être avec Kakuzu qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à tuer ses partenaires et Kisame et lui ne tenaient pas particulièrement à travailler ensembles, puis de toute façon l'Akatsuki n'entrait pas encore vraiment en action, elle était en phase de recrutement. Ensuite arriva ce parasite d'Orochimaru, autant vous dire qu'il y avait un sentiment dont Sasori n'était pas dépourvu c'était la haine, et il haïssait cet espèce de serpent qui était devenu son coéquipier. Heureusement Itachi était arrivé et avait fait fuir Orochimaru, le roux n'avait pas particulièrement de sympathie pour l'Uchiwa qui était devenu le partenaire de Kisame, mais il s'entendait relativement bien avec, comme si quelque part ils était assez semblables, à l'époque c'était bien le seul membre dont il appréciait la très rare compagnie. Puis Deidara arriva dans l'organisation, c'est là que tout changea, déjà il eut un équiper et en plus le blond avait vraiment changé l'ambiance à l'Akatsuki, il amenait de la vie partout où il était. La paix intérieure du roux fut plus d'une fois mise à rude épreuve mais au final il s'était habitué à la présence du gamin et avait fini par apprécier être en sa compagnie. Enfin jusqu'à l'arrivée de Hidan, parce qu'il fallait avouer que le boomer et le religieux dans la même pièce c'était à la limite du supportable, soit ils s'entendaient bien pour aller emmerder le monde, et il pesait ses mots, soit ils se prenaient la tête et on les entendait beugler dans tout le repère. Mais malgré tout ça, la vie à l'Akatsuki fut ce qu'il avait connu de plus tranquille et de plus normal et maintenant tout ça allait basculer parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de Deidara.

Il soupira en pensant à tout ça, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de fuir le blond jusqu'au ce que ces sentiments s'en aillent, c'était mieux comme ça de tout façon, il fallait être réaliste, ils ne pourraient jamais s'aimer en toute tranquillité dans une organisation comme la leur. Et puis il n'avait pas envie de souffrir, pourtant il en était sûr, c'était ce qui l'attendait s'il laissait parler son cœur. Il s'était calmé depuis qu'il s'était assis, mais cette sensation au fond de lui ne c'était pas dissipée, elle faisait flageoler ses jambes, lui donnait la nausée, faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre et lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il se releva brusquement quand il entendit un bruit de froissement derrière lui, il s'était mit en garde automatiquement, mais il avait perdu l'habitude de se battre à main nue, alors si un ennemi attaquait il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se battre au corps à corps. Il scruta les alentours en tâtant ses poches, ravi de voir qu'il avait des parchemins d'invocations, il avait bien fait d'enfiler son uniforme dans lequel il avait précautionneusement rangé ses parchemins avec de partir en mission. Il se dit cependant qu'il les avait oublié lors de sa sortie avec son amant, c'était une preuve de la nocivité de ses foutus sentiments. Il vit une femme passer en courant à coté de lui, c'était elle, il lança un kunai qui se planta devant elle, elle se retourna gracieusement, ses longs cheveux flottant dans la légère brise.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il courrait si vite qu'il en avait les jambes qui flageolaient, ses poumons le brûlaient tant il respirait fort et de façon saccadé, il faisait nuit et il ne voyait quasiment rien pourtant il continuait sa course effrénée, il avait déjà parcouru tout le village et il se dirigeait maintenant vers une colline, il se disait qu'en prenant de la hauteur il le verrait peut-être. Deidara ne comprenait plus rien, il s'était réveillé seul dans le lit, il avait d'abord crû que tout ce qui c'était passé n'était qu'un rêve, mais quand il posa la main sur le creux qu'avait formé le corps de Sasori dans le matelas, il sentit que le matelas était encore tiède. Le roux était donc partit depuis pas si longtemps que ça, mais pourquoi était-il parti, avait-il fuit après ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, s'était-il senti mal et avait eut besoin de sortir, avait-il vu la femme qu'ils cherchaient ? Au fond de lui le blond sentait que la première option était la bonne et dans ce cas là il fallait qu'ils parlent tous les deux, il fallait qu'il dise à son amant qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il n'exigeait rien de lui, et c'était vrai, au fond tout ce que voulait le boomer c'était voir le marionnettiste heureux et rester au près de lui. Il s'était donc levé en trombes et voyant que l'uniforme de son coéquipier avait disparu avec lui, il enfila le sien et partit à tout vitesse à la poursuite de Sasori qui s'était malheureusement évanoui dans la nuit noire.

Il voyait se rapprocher la colline et quand il fut enfin arrivé, il observa haletant la scène devant lui. Le rouquin était en position défensive et semblait réfléchir à toute allure, même s'il gardait son éternel visage ennuyé le blond voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son aîné, il le connaissait par cœur à force. En face du marionnettiste, une femme était elle aussi en garde, sa pose était majestueuse mais légèrement hautaine, elle était belle, très belle même, de taille moyenne et plutôt fine, avec de belles formes. Ses cheveux étaient argentés et cascadaient en de longue ondulations aux pointes vertes, ils atteignaient le bas de son dos, son teint pâle et son visage impassible lui conférait un aspect de poupée. Sa frange cachait son œil droit, le gauche était visible et d'un envoûtant vert émeraude, rehaussé par un somptueux maquillage vert et noir et trois piercings, ses lèvres étaient pleines et peintes en noir avec un anneau argenté de chaque coté de la lèvre inférieur. Ses traits était fins, presque ceux d'une adolescente, mais c'était sans nulle doute une femme, il détailla encore cette femme, aucun des deux en face ne lui ne l'avait encore remarqué, alors il en profita. Elle portait un t-shirt noir et court avec un décolleté décoré d'un corsage vert, son haut ne lui arrivait même pas au nombril, son short aussi était noir et court. Ses jambes étaient décorées de façon asymétrique, à droite un bas noir avec une dentelle verte qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou et à gauche un ruban vert croisé comme un corsage, et enfin une paire de bottine noire, simple mais visiblement robuste. Elle n'avait pas la tenue d'une ninja, enfin si on oubliait ses gants et l'étui qu'elle portait à la jambe gauche, sa garde en revanche était bien celle qu'un ninja de rang supérieur aurait, son visage impassible pouvait témoigner un entraînement sévère comme beaucoup d'enfants avaient subis lors de la dernière grande guerre ninja, son aura elle n'était par contre pas celle qu'on ressentait en croisant un nukenin, elle était mystérieuse mais attirante, trop attirante même, c'était dangereux.

Il se rapprocha, Sasori avait posé sa main sur l'étui qui contenait ses parchemins d'invocation, il avait du juger qu'il valait mieux qu'il se batte avec ses marionnettes, il fallait dire aussi que même lui n'avait jamais vu le roux se battre sans, et puis quand on ne connaît pas les capacités d'un adversaire, il vaut mieux se battre avec ce qu'on a de mieux. La femme le remarqua sûrement car elle regarda rapidement vers lui, il en était presque sûr, elle l'avait vu, alors il se déplaça pour se mettre à coté de son coéquipier, par reflex il plongea une de ses mains dans son sac d'argile et l'autre lui servit de garde. Il jeta un coup d'œil au marionnettiste, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui se passait même s'il se doutait que cette femme était celle qu'ils recherchaient, il avait besoin de savoir enfin tous les détails de la mission, son amant sembla comprendre.

« Tsubaki Nakamura, nukenin, signe distinctifs : cheveux argentés et vert, piercings sous les yeux et aux lèvres, recherchée dans plusieurs pays, très dangereuse. Voilà c'est tout ce que je sais, je n'ai pas vraiment plus d'informations de toi au final. » avait annoncé à voix basse Sasori.

« On ne sait pas pourquoi on nous demande sont corps ni pourquoi elle est recherchée dans certains pays, hun ? » demanda Deidara.

« Non. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'elle vaut cher. » Répondit simplement le rouquin.

« Oï, oï, ne parlait pas de moi comme si je n'étais qu'un objet. » Déclara une voix féminine.

Sasori avait détourné ses yeux de son adversaire pour regarder Deidara, c'était une erreur de ninja débutant mais le pire c'était qu'il avait manifesté cette erreur en tournant rapidement son regard vers la femme. Mais il n'avait pu faire autrement, la surprise l'avait poussé, il fallait dire aussi qu'ils parlaient à voix basse le gamin et lui, elle n'aurait pas du les entendre, pourtant... Il serra les dents, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre son sang froid, le combat n'avait pas encore commencé, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ses ennemis mais ils étaient en supériorité numérique. Ils s'étaient pas mal entraînés ces derniers temps et puis il ne fallait pas non plus oublier l'intelligence dont il disposait et comme dernière donnée, il ajouterait qu'elle n'était pas équipée pour le combat, ce n'était pas un gros avantage mais dans ce cas ça pouvait avoir de l'importance. Elle les regardait avec un sourire supérieur, le genre de sourire qu'on à quand on est sûr de soi, ça l'agaçait et tel qu'il connaissait son amant cela devait lui être insupportable de voir quelqu'un qui se sentait supérieure à lui. Ils auraient dû attaquer, ils auraient dû donner l'assaut en premier, celui qui porterait le premier coup donnerait le ton au combat, c'est pourquoi ils auraient dû être en train de bouger. Mais ses jambes refusaient d'avancer, même pas un tressaillement, ses muscles se contractaient mais rien ne changeait, ses pieds étaient indéniablement cloués au sol et le boomer le regardait le yeux pleins de questions. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais son coéquipier ne semblait pas dans le même état que lui, alors résigné il lui fit signe de la tête, tant pis, Deidara attaquerait en premier et il observerait, il allait devoir se concentrer, lire chaque mouvements, chaque techniques. Heureusement qu'un marionnettiste devait apprendre l'infinité et l'importance des mouvement pour devenir fort, il n'avait pas appris qu'a déchiffrer ses mouvements, mais aussi ceux des autres, dans un combat l'analyse de l'adversaire pouvait faire une grande différence. Il vit le blondinet respirer un grand coup, ressortir la main de son sac d'argile, c'était un avantage, le temps qui c'était écoulé depuis la mise en garde du gamin lui avait permis de créer des bombes. Le boomer couru en direction de la femme aux yeux d'émeraude, elle fit un saut en arrière et sourit, son équipier pila et envoya une myriade de petites bombes qu'il fit exploser rapidement, il espérait sans doute brouiller la vue de son adversaire afin de lui porter un coup. Le gamin leva sa jambe et assena un coup, dans le vide visiblement, elle avait eut le temps de reculer, pourtant la vitesse de Deidara était un de ses points fort, celui-ci avait du mal à y croire, mais quand ils entendirent des applaudissements il furent obliger d'y croire.

« Wow je suis impressionnée, vraiment. » Elle avait dit ça en souriant faussement et en avançant vers Deidara qui serrait les dents, puis elle releva la frange qui lui cachait l'œil et se mit à rire étrangement, comme un coup de folie. « Comme ça tu résistes au sharingan, bravo, peu de gens peuvent s'en vanter. » Elle le fixait et avait soudain repris son calme et le regardait comme si elle allait le dévorer, il voyait son œil rouge brillait dans le noir, cet œil qu'il détestait tant. « Mais vois-tu c'est inutile, tu le comprendras rapidement. »

Le blond recula brutalement, le sharingan, voilà certainement pourquoi sa tête était mise à prix, Sasori était légèrement plus loin et réfléchissait à toute vitesse tout en sachant que son homologue en faisait autant, le gamin n'était pas bête, en tout cas au combat il disposait d'une bonne intelligence. Il avait parfaitement en tête le graphique du boomer, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Intelligence, Force, Vitesse, Endurance et Sceaux, parmi toutes ces compétences, ses statistiques étaient assez élevées en Ninjutsu, Intelligence, Vitesse et Endurance. Deidara allait trouver une solution, c'était certain, en attendant il devait tout faire pour être utile même s'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Déjà il fallait qu'il trouve ce qui l'entravait, ensuite il fallait qu'il regarde le combat qui se déroulait et pour finir il fallait qu'il mette un plan en place et tout ça avant que son amant ne soit en difficulté. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs recommencé à courir, ce qui étonnait quelque peu le roux, le style de combat du blond était plutôt aérien, il se tenait en hauteur et à bonne distance grâce à ces oiseaux en argile, alors pourquoi ne pas faire comme d'habitude ? Surtout qu'il avait l'avantage de pouvoir résister au genjutsu provoqué par le sharingan adverse, il devait lui aussi jauger les capacités de cette femme, sa vitesse et sa réactivité, il devait essayer de la forcer à leur montrer ses techniques, elle n'avait fait qu'esquiver pour l'instant. Ils se battaient maintenant à mains nues, le combat n'était pas équilibré, son coéquipier frappait et elle le bloquait, elle ne ripostait jamais et bloquait les coups du boomer avec une facilité déconcertante, certes la force brut n'était vraiment pas leur point fort à Deidara et lui, mais la vitesse du gamin aurait dû compenser. Le marionnettiste vit le petit blond plonger rapidement la main dans son sac puis sourire et lui lancer un coup d'œil, le roux eut comme un éclair de compréhension, c'était risqué mais ça se tentait, il sourit en retour pour approuver. Alors aussi vite qu'il le pu, son homologue assena un coup de pied à la femme qui le bloqua, reprit appui au sol, lança sa bombe entre eux, fit un bond en arrière et déclencha l'explosion en plein vol, le boomer serait légèrement soufflé mais cette Tsubaki ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien que lui. Enfin c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer, au lieu de ça, la foudre jaillit de la main parfaitement manucurée de la jeune femme, qui avait réagi plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait crû, l'explosion n'eut pas lieu, elle attrapa Deidara par la cheville alors qu'il était encore en l'air, et elle le lança quelques mètres plus loin. Elle était rapide et agile mais surtout elle avait une force inhabituelle, elle devait concentrer son chakra dans ses membres, car en atterrissant le blondinet s'était enfoncé dans le sol, il devait s'être fait mal, vraiment mal. Cependant elle ne s'arrêta pas là, elle couru vers son amant son poing entouré de foudre, si le gamin encaissé ça se serrait la fin, la force de cette femme combiné à la puissance dévastatrice de la foudre, ça le tuerait sans aucun doute. Le plus jeune avait déjà fermé les yeux, prêt à recevoir le coup à pleine puissance, mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise général quand le poing de la jeune femme rentra en contact avec le bois d'une marionnette de Sasori. Il avait bougé, il avait réussit à bouger et avait désespérément invoqué Kuroari pour protéger son amant, il avait... Il avait eut peur... Terriblement peur, il savait enfin ce qu'était ce sentiment, il avait eut si peur de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait que l'espace d'un instant son chakra s'était troublé et il avait réussi à bouger, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était certainement prit dans un genjutsu depuis le début, mais enfin pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé, il était sensé être intelligent, merde !

La jeune femme s'abaissa face à la marionnette qui renfermait Deidara, « Vois-tu, tu peux peut-être résister à mon genjutsu, mais mon sharingan est absolu, j'ai pu voir que tu utilisais le doton, tu connais certainement les faiblesses de chaque nature de chakra, tu comprends donc sûrement que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. », elle sourit de façon hautaine et pourtant son visage resta magnifique, « Je suis le pire adversaire que tu aurais pu avoir, ce n'est pas que tu es mauvais, c'est juste que tu as manqué de chance. Si ton senpai n'était pas intervenu tu ne serais plus de ce monde. », elle se retourna vers Sasori, « Toi, tu es très intéressant, comment as-tu fait pour te libérer de mon genjutsu ? », aucune réponse ne lui parvenu, elle continua alors son monologue après avoir haussé les épaules, « Bah, un coup de chance sûrement, m'enfin tant pis, si je t'ai laissé pris au piège de mon sharingan c'était seulement car je ne voulais pas vous affronter en même temps, mais je suppose que maintenant que tu as réussi à le sauver tu ne le laisseras pas sortir. On va pouvoir s'amuser alors ! » Conclu-t-elle avec un sourire dément.

« En effet. » Répondit simplement le roux.

« Non Sasori-Danna, ne faites pas ça ! Laissez moi sortir, hun ! Je veux me battre aussi ! » S'écria le blond.

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu sais bien que ton bakuton ne marchera pas sur elle, alors reste tranquille, gamin. » S'opposa fermement le marionnettiste.

Le blond allait répliquer mais la vois de la jeune femme le prit de court, « Sasori des Sables Rouges, hein ? On m'avait pourtant venté ton cœur de glace. Te serais-tu entiché de ce gamin ? » Railla-t-elle.

Sasori serra les dents, cette Tsubaki l'agaçait, elle visait juste à chaque fois, elle semblait lire en eux et c'était insupportable, mais pire que ça, c'était un désavantage notable en combat, heureusement il lui restait ses marionnettes, après tout il était le meilleur dans son art pour une bonne raison. Il allait ramener Kuroari près de lui pour être sûr de protéger son amant, mais ses plans furent contrariés quand la jeune femme fit un bond en arrière et lança un katon, une énorme boule de feu allait s'abattre sur la marionnette qui contenait le boomer.

Il apposa ses mains au sol, « doton, mur de boue ! ».

Il s'en était fallu de peu, quelques secondes plus tard et son coéquipier se serait retrouvé rôti, c'était un gros problème s'il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses marionnettes, il fallait sérieusement qu'il pense à leur rajouter un revêtement ignifugé. En attendant il allait devoir combattre autrement, en soit il était bon en ninjutsu, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu de cette façon, y arriverait-il ? Aurait-il assez de chakra pour un combat qui s'annonçait long ? Retrouverait-il les réflexes nécessaire à ce genre d'affrontement ? Et surtout arriverait-il à protéger l'homme qu'il aimait en même temps ? Bien sûr qu'il y arriverait, il était un des plus dangereux nukenins, il avait tué un kazekage, asservi un pays entier, ce n'était pas elle qui allait lui faire peur, il respira profondément , ramera Kuroari vers lui et se mit en garde.

« Laisse-le en dehors de ça. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Vous essayez de me tuer il me paraît légitime que j'en fasse autant. » Assura la femme au sharingan.

« Tues moi d'abord dans ce cas. Ensuite tu t'occuperas de lui. » Affirma-t-il.

« Très bien. » Conclu Tsubaki.

« Quoi ? Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi Sasori-Danna ! Laissez moi vous aider ! » La voix du gamin s'était enraillé et pourtant il avait crié à en perdre la voix, le rouquin savait qu'il avait peur de le perdre.

Il sourit, touché par les sentiments de son homologue, « Tu n'as pas confiance en moi Deidara ? » questionna-t-il.

Le cœur du blond rata un battement, « Si, bien sûr que si, mais... », il avait peur, c'était plus fort que lui, cependant il n'avait pas le droit de le montrer, il devait croire en l'homme qu'il aimait, il serra les poings, « Écrasez la Sasori-Danna ! ».

Il y avait des petits trous par lesquels il regardait ce qu'il se passait, et il vit son équipier se lancer dans le combat avec une détermination sans faille, le rythme était vraiment rapide, il avait du mal à suivre le combat avec un si petit espace pour voir. Une chose était sûre, c'était qu'en théorie le marionnettiste était désavantagé, bien que son futon, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore utilisé, était supérieur au raiton, il était cependant devancé par le katon de cette femme, ainsi que le doton se faisait battre par le raiton. De plus son amant avait une force physique limité, c'était son plus gros point faible, tandis qu'elle, avait une force surhumaine, Sasori ne pouvait donc pas s'approcher et plus le combat durait, plus il voyait que son coéquipier s'essoufflait malgré son endurance remarquable. Mais le point positif était que Tsubaki aussi se vidait de son chakra et de ses forces, soudain elle fit un énorme saut en direction du roux, son poings entouré de foudre, le blond bloqua sa respiration, il voyait déjà son amant étendu au sol. Mais contre toute attente la main du marionnettiste transperça le ventre laiteux de la jeune femme, les épaules du boomer s'affaissèrent, sa respiration repris, le soulagement parcouru tout son corps.

Le corps chaud de la femme au sharingan tomba au sol, Sasori n'était pas seulement capable de modifier la nature de son chakra, mais aussi la forme, il avait vu grand mère Chiyo utiliser une centaine de fois son scalpel de chakra et il était parfaitement capable de le faire lui aussi. Il ne comprenait cependant pas comment ça avait pu arriver, il aurait dû mourir, ou tout du moins elle aurait dû pouvoir éviter cette attaque, soit il avait était chanceux, soit elle s'était jetait sur lui en connaissance de cause. Il regarda la femme magnifique qui était étendue devant lui, l'hémorragie allait avoir raison d'elle, autant la tuer rapidement, il s'agenouilla et allait poser sa main sur le cou opalin quand une main fine le saisit.

« Écoutes... » Elle toussa, crachant du sang, « Écoutes les dernières paroles d'un ninja. Se sont les plus importante. », Il lui fit signe de continuer, il pouvait bien faire ça, « Avant de venir habiter ici, je vendais des informations aux plus offrants, j'ai eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de me renseigner sur l'Akatsuki. Parmi cette organisation deux personnes ont retenu mon attention, Itachi Uchiwa et... Toi. Sasori, l'enfant prodige qui à perdu ses parents bien trop jeune, rejeté par sa seule famille, devenu un monstre au cœur plus froid et figé que le marbre. » Elle parlait si bas qu'il dû se rapprocher pour l'entendre, « Mais tu as changé n'est-ce pas ? Tu es tombé amoureux du garçon qui t'accompagne. », Sa respiration se bloqua, il ne lui répondit pas, de toute façon il sentait qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse, « J'étais comme toi avant, puis je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse aussi et j'ai changé, mais je n'ai pas voulu renoncer à ma vie d'informatrice car j'avais le sentiment d'être née pour faire ça. Pourtant l'homme que j'aimais m'avait proposer de m'enfuir avec lui, je l'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout du monde si j'avais eu le courage d'ouvrir mon cœur, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et un jour en mission quelqu'un est venu m'apprendre sa mort, je n'ai pas pu le pleurer, je n'ai pas pu le revoir, ni l'enterrer, je n'ai fait que le venger, mais ça ne m'a pas apaisé. » Elle toussa à nouveau, « Si tu as l'occasion, par avec lui, partez loin, ou tu finiras par le regretter comme je l'ai fait toute ma vie. Il n'y a rien qui puisse guérir une telle blessure alors si tu le peux enfuis-toi. » Des larmes coulaient des joues de la jeune femme, il avait si mal jugé cette femme.

« Pardonnez-moi... » Lui demanda-t-il la voix éteinte, il avait lui aussi envie de pleurer, mais il ne savait plus comment on faisait.

Elle serra sa main dans la sienne, « Ne t'excuses pas, tu as abrégé mes souffrances, et puis je suis contente de mourir de la main d'une personne qui à tout fait pour protéger ce qui lui était cher. » Elle sourit, ses yeux perdirent de leur lumière et la pression de ses doigts se relâcha.

La marionnette s'ouvrit et Deidara couru vers son amant qui était agenouillé devant le corps de la femme, une fois à une distance raisonnable il s'approcha plus doucement et vit son aîné fermer doucement les yeux de la femme et placer les mains de celle-ci sur son ventre, recouvrant le trou béant. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il n'avait jamais vu Sasori agir ainsi, il fallait dire qu'avant aujourd'hui le roux n'avait jamais montrer le moindre signe de respect pour la vie humaine, ils devaient parler mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le bon moment. Il s'agenouilla à coté de son Danna, constata ses yeux brillants, on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer mais rien ne venait, son visage était grave et les muscles de sa mâchoire restaient contractés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit, hun ? » Demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Rien, elle m'a simplement parlé d'elle. » Répondit doucement le marionnettiste après un mince soupire, puis il reprit, « Je suis fatigué, tu vas la porter. », il le vit hésiter avant d'ajouter, « Débrouilles toi pour la transporter avec respect. »

« D'accord. » Acquiesça le blond.

Le boomer fit un petit oiseau d'argile qu'il agrandit, il porta le corps ensanglanté de Tsubaki, fit en sorte qu'il soit tenu par la queue de l'oiseau et se retourna vers son coéquipier pour lui signaler que c'était bon pour lui.

« Sasori-Danna, c'est bon, il ne reste plus qu'a récupérer nos affaires et payer la chambre. », aucun réponse ne lui parvenu, « Sasori-Danna ? », toujours rien.

Puis le corps svelte de l'homme aux cheveux de feu s'écroula au sol, il couru comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses jambes s'était mises en mouvement toutes seules, la peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à l'homme qu'il aimait l'avait emportée. Il s'abaissa, prit le pouls de Sasori, son cœur battait plutôt normalement, le rouquin lui avait dit être fatigué, il avait sûrement dû épuiser ses réserves de chakra, comme quoi ce genre de choses arrivait même au grand Sasori. Il le porta et l'allongea sur l'oiseau, il alla ensuite chercher leurs affaires et paya les frais pour leur chambre, puis ils prirent enfin la route. Entre temps le soleil s'était levé, il leur faudrait quelques heures pour arriver au repère, Deidara espérait que le marionnettiste se réveillerait d'ici là, ils devaient parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, et peu importe ce que son amant pensait, il devait absolument lui dire qu'il l'aimait, il avait besoin de lui dire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasori était allongé les yeux hermétiquement clos, il était pourtant réveillé depuis un moment mais refusait d'esquisser le moindre geste, et pour cause, s'il le faisait, à tous les coups le gamin voudrait parler de ce qu'il c'était passer, c'était donc avec conviction qu'il faisait semblant d'être plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il donnait l'air d'agir comme un enfant qui nie avoir manger tous les biscuits alors qu'il a du chocolat partout atour de la bouche, il en était conscient, mais il avait pris conscience d'autre chose, il avait peur, il était terroriser même de ce qui ressortirait de cet amour pour le blondinet. Il s'en était aperçu après avoir sauver son amant d'une mort certaine, à ce moment là il avait eut peur, il avait réussi à identifier ce qu'il avait ressenti comme était une peur panique, le problème c'est qu'il ressentait la même chose en pensant au boomer et lui. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les paroles de la jeune femme qu'il avait tué lui tournaient en boucle dans la tête, rebondissant douloureusement contre les parois son crâne et dans son cœur. Devait-il fuir avec son coéquipier ? Si oui, que ressortirait de cette fuite ? Après tout il était sûr des sentiments de Deidara à son égare, mais cela faisait-il vraiment tout au final ? Il ne suffit pas d'aimer une personne pour pouvoir construire quelque chose ensemble et puis le roux ne savait pas ce qu'était vraiment ''aimer'', il doutait sincèrement de ses capacités à rendre son homologue heureux. Peut-être valait-il mieux que rien ne change, qu'ils restent à l'Akatsuki, il finirait son projet, oublierait son impertinent blondinet, vivrait éternellement et de la manière qui convenait le mieux à son être. Oui c'était sans doute ça le mieux, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, il ignorerait le gamin jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne l'aime plus, il finirait bien par se lasser un jour ou par se rendre compte que c'était mieux comme ça.

Il attendit alors d'arriver au repère, les yeux obstinément fermés, sa résolution prise. Une main chaude saisit son épaule et le secoua légèrement.

« Sasori-Danna, nous sommes arrivés. » Murmura gentiment le boomer.

Le marionnettiste fit mine de s'éveiller et sans un mot pour son compagnon il sauta à terre et alla cherche le corps désormais froid de la femme au sharingan, puis il entra dans le repère de l'Akatsuki, avec Deidara sur ses talons, ils croisèrent Konan sur leur chemin.

« Vous n'avez pas déposé le corps ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Tu ne m'as pas indiqué le point de vente. » Répliqua impassiblement l'aîné.

« Oh. », elle sembla réfléchir un instant à l'information, « Bien, pose la dans la salle des jinchuriki, Kakuzu et Hidan s'en occuperont. »

Ce fut donc ce qu'il fit, puis il s'empressa d'aller dans leur chambre, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire ''leur chambre'', même quand il se parlait à lui-même, si ce n'était pas un preuve qu'il s'accrochait encore au gamin malgré sa décision. Il parti vers la salle de bain avant que son coéquipier n'est le temps de piper mot, il avait besoin de se laver, besoin de se remettre les idées en place, besoin d'évacuer toutes les nouvelles émotions qui le traversaient depuis un moment. La douche fut assez longue et à peine fut-il sortit qu'il parti aussi-tôt manger, il était près de quatorze heures et il n'avait rien englouti depuis la veille, puis en publique le petit blond n'oserait jamais aborder le sujet qui le contrariait temps. Sasori fut tout aussi efficace en esquive quand il débarrassa sa table avant que son amant n'ait fini de manger et il couru presque jusqu'à son atelier, là-bas au moins il ne risquait plus rien, le boomer ne venait pas le déranger quand il travaillait sur ses marionnettes, puis de toute façon, il fallait qu'il termine son projet, cela urgeait plus que prévu.

Et finalement au bout de quelques heures et comme pour le faire mentir, son partenaire entra doucement dans l'atelier et se positionna à coté de lui, d'abord attendant qu'il se tourne vers lui en signe d'écoute et comme ce ne fut pas le cas Deidara prit la parole.

« J'aimerais bien vous parler Sasori-Danna. » Fit remarquer tranquillement l'homme aux cheveux d'or.

« Je travail, je n'ai pas le temps de parler. » Répondit-il sans quitter sa feuille des yeux.

« Peut-être mais moi j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, hun. » Se fâcha légèrement son homologue et devant l'absence de réponse il continua, « Je vous aime Sasori-Danna. », il hésita quelque peu, « J'attends rien de vous, hein, mais je voulez que vous le sachiez. »

Le rouquin soupira et leva enfin les yeux vers l'homme qui incarnait tant de choses pour lui mais particulièrement la crainte à cet instant, « Écoutes Deidara, il y a une différence entre aimer et désirer. »

Le sus-nommé parût très irrité, « Je sais très bien ce que signifie aimer mer- », sa phrase mourra entre ses lèvres quand il aperçu le croquis sur la feuille de travail de son amant, « Quoi ? Vous voulez devenir une marionnette ?! », s'emporta-t-il, « Non en fait, ne répondait pas, j'ai comprit, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! »

Puis il vit le boomer partir d'un pas précipité, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ses yeux, mais il avait entendu les larmes dans la voix du gamin, il ne réalisa pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que les bruits de pas du blond soit presque inaudibles, puis une porte claqua. A ce moment là, il n'agit que sur le coup de l'impulsion et couru jusqu'à la chambre ou il trouva Deidara en train de fourrer des affaires dans un sac d'un geste tremblant, il attrapa le poignet fin et halé du plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il craignant de connaître la réponse.

« J'en ai marre de vous voir, je me casse, hun ! » Vociféra le blondinet, puis il reprit plus calme mais les larmes aux yeux, « Vous comptiez me le dire quand ? »

Sasori comprit directement de quoi le gamin parlait, « Ça a toujours était mon objectif Deidara, tu sais très bien que je ne vis que pour mon art. J'ai toujours voulu devenir mon plus grand chef-d'œuvre, une œuvre d'art immortelle. », expliqua-t-il calmement.

Son équipier se défit de sa prise, « Et moi, hun ? », questionna-t-il le plus jeune.

« Et toi quoi ? » Rétorqua le rouquin.

« C'était prévu dans votre super projet que je tombe amoureux de vous, hun ? », l'ironie du boomer marquait la colère sans nom qui grondait au fond de lui.

« Non, bien sûr que non. », affirma-t-il l'air triste.

« Et maintenant Sasori-Danna ? » Demanda désespérément son amant.

« Maintenant quoi ? » répondit-il perdu.

« Maintenant que vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie vous allez vraiment faire ça... ? Enfin je veux dire avant je peux comprendre, vous n'aviez plus personne, mais maintenant ce n'est plus pareil, hun ... Et puis qu'est-ce que vous ferez quand vous vous retrouverez seul parce que vous serez immortel et pas moi, ni Itachi, ni Chiyo... vous resterez seul comme quand vous avez perdu vos parents ? Vous supprimerez votre cœur en plus de votre corps ? », le blond fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle rendu difficile par les larmes qui menaçaient à chaque secondes de s'échapper, « Est-ce que vous m'aimez aussi Sasori-Danna ? »

La réflexion l'avait piquée, elle s'était insinué au fond de son âme, le petit avait raison, mais que pouvait-il faire après avoir déjà prit sa décision, il était perdu, « Je te l'ai dit, il y a une différence entre aimer et désirer. »

« Je le sais bien, désirer c'est vouloir le corps d'une personne, aimer c'est vouloir tout de cette personne. Et c'est ce que je veux... Je veux votre corps bien sûr, mais je veux aussi faire parti de votre monde, je veux votre sourire, je veux votre bonheur, je veux savoir ce que vous aimez, je veux voir votre art, je veux être près de vous même si je dois supporter que vous fassiez semblant de dormir pour mieux me fuir, hun. » Répliqua Deidara.

L'aîné avait bien saisit la pique, alors comme ça le blond avait remarqué qu'il ne dormait pas, peut-être le connaissait-il bien mieux qu'il ne le pensait, en tout cas une chose était sûr, ce que le boomer ressentait, Sasori le ressentait aussi.

« Oui je t'aime, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse maintenant que tu le sais ? On ne pourra jamais avoir ce que tu espères Deidara, on fait parti d'une organisation de nukenins, on est traqué par les oinins de nos villages, rien ne se passera jamais comme tu le souhaites. » expliqua le marionnettiste.

« Alors partez avec moi. »

La phrase du blond avait fusée, c'était une phrase dite avec calme mais sans retenue, une phrase qui venait du plus profond de son cœur et qui résonnait dans la tête du rouquin. Jamais il n'avait vu son partenaire si sérieux et les derniers mots de Tsubaki lui revinrent, peut-être qu'ils avaient raison tous les deux, peut-être que Sasori devrait partir avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il doutait encore même si son cœur avait déjà pris la décision de suivre son amant où qu'il aille, sa raison et sa peur l'en empêchaient encore. Soudain deux lèvres chaudes et pleines se posèrent sur les siennes et les bras du boomer l'enserrèrent amoureusement comme une supplique silencieuse. Non, jamais il ne pourrait supporter d'être séparé de son blond, jamais il ne supporterait d'avoir le même destin que cette femme. Il regarda Deidara dans les yeux, son regard fut plus déterminé que jamais et son compagnon le vit puisqu'il lui sourit, ils s'étaient compris d'un seul regard.

Cette nuit là il firent l'amour comme jamais auparavant, ils firent l'amour pour la dernière fois de leur vie, de leur ancienne vie. Et le lendemain la seule chose qu'on retrouva dans leur chambre se fut un mot, l'écriture était fine et on pouvait deviner que chaque mot avait été choisit avec soin, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une lettre écrite de la main de Sasori.

 _« Nous sommes partis et nous ne reviendront pas._

 _Nous ne cherchons pas de problèmes et nous garderons pour nous tout ce que nous savons sur l'Akatsuki._

 _Nos bagues et nos uniformes sont rangés dans l'armoire, nous n'avons rien emporté, pas même mes croquis._

 _Sasori et Deidara. »_

* * *

Bon eh bien voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et que le changement progressif de Sasori ne vous à pas trop déplu.

Je tenais à vous parler des reviews, je suis sur depuis très longtemps et j'avoue qu'avant le gens postaient beaucoup de rewiews, du moins beaucoup plus que maintenant et je suis un peu déçue de voir que ce n'est plus le cas. Personnellement je n'ai pas spécialement souffert du manque de reviews car pas mal de personne on eu la gentillesse de me soutenir par mp et je jetais souvent un coup d'oeil aux nombres de vues de cette fanfic', qui si je me souviens avoisine le 500 vues. Mais sachez que ce n'est pas pareil pour tout le monde, on est sur un site qui permet aux amateurs d'écrire, et justement parce que les auteurs sont amateur ils ont besoin de vos avis, de savoir ce qui plait et déplaît pour continuer, ils ont besoin d'être encouragés aussi, c'est très important parce qu'on écrit souvent pour son propre plaisir mais quand on poste on le fait pour le plaisir des autres aussi, alors pensez à laisser ne serait-ce qu'une petite review quand vous lisez une fanfiction.

Sur ce, je vous retrouve quand quelques minutes pour l'épilogue.

Votre dévouée (ou pas) Tsubaki.


	6. Epilogue

Voici l'épilogue, il est vraiment court je vous préviens x)

 **Dislaimer : Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient mais si vous ne savez pas quoi faire de votre argent vous pouvez toujours m'offrir les droits d'auteur x).**

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, bonne lecture.

* * *

Deidara était debout devant la fenêtre, il pensait, une chaleur caniculaire s'était abattue sur le pays comme l'année d'avant. Oui déjà un an qu'ils étaient partis de l'Akatsuki, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître personne ne les avait poursuivis. Ils étaient venu s'installer dans le village où se cachaient les nukenins, dans le village qui avait vu naître leur amour, dans le village de Tsubaki, Sasori avait fini par lui raconter les dernières paroles de cette femme. Ah Sasori, on pouvait dire qu'il avait vraiment changé, surtout depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble, il avait appris à aimer déjà, il était devenu doux et plutôt romantique même s'il avait gardé cet aspect ennuyé de nature. Le roux s'était ouvert au monde, aux gens et aux sentiments humains. Il avait même prit le temps de faire une tombe pour Tsubaki Nakamura et même s'il n'y avait pas de corps sous cette terre, il s'y rendait chaque semaine, c'était dire à quel point il avait changé. Il fallait dire qu'il s'était passer beaucoup de choses depuis leur départ de l'Akatsuki, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas comment se portait l'organisation mais ça ne devait pas être la joie là-bas. En effet presque tous les membres étaient morts, d'abord Kakuzu et Hidan, enfin si tant est que l'argenté puisse mourir, en tout cas si ses souvenirs étaient bons, c'était des ninjas de Konoha qui s'étaient occupés d'eux, bon débarras, il ne les avait jamais aimé de toute façon. Puis Sasuke Uchiwa avait tué Orochimaru, il se souvenait de la tête enchanté de son marionnettiste quand il avait appris la nouvelle, mais le cadet Uchiwa ne s'était pas arrêté là, ce foutu gamin avait tué son grand frère Itachi. Deidara se souvenait avoir vu une petite larme couler sur les joues opalines de son homme, lui-même avait été d'abord surpris par la nouvelle et quelque peu attristé, il n'avait pas vraiment d'affection pour l'aîné Uchiwa, mais du respect oui et puis cela le peinait que le seul ''ami'' de Sasori se fasse tuer. Et puis Pain, Konan et Kisame était mort chacun leur tour, son rouquin lui avait rapporter non sans une pointe de respect qu'ils étaient mort pour leurs convictions et qu'à leur manière ils avaient accompli quelque chose de bien. Finalement son compagnon était devenu vraiment fort pour comprendre les sentiments humains même s'il avait parfois du mal à définir les siens et que Deidara devait lui venir en aide. Au final ils étaient heureux, ils avaient construit leur maison de leurs petites mains raffinées, lui il était redevenu un ninja mercenaire, un vrai boomer et Sasori continuer de construire et vendre ses marionnettes. Ils gagnaient leur vie à leur manière, certes se n'était peut-être pas la plus respectable, mais que voulez-vous, on ne se refaisait pas, et puis le plus important c'était que quand ils se retrouvaient le soir, ils étaient heureux.

Il entendit le bruit familier des pas de son homme, celui-ci se colla contre son dos, enserra sa taille et déposa un doux baiser dans son cou.

« Que fais-tu Deidara ? » Susurra doucement l'aîné à son oreille.

« Je regardait par la fenêtre et je me disais que ça fait déjà un an que nous somme là, hun. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Ah oui ? » Répondit le roux qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et regardait aussi par la fenêtre.

« Oui, c'est passé vite tu ne trouves pas, hun ? » Demanda le blondinet.

« Quelque chose qui n'est pas passé en revanche, c'est ton tic de langage. » Taquina le marionnettiste.

Deidara se retourna un sourire aux lèvres, il savait que son compagnon adorait ce tic, c'était la seule raison qui le poussait à ne faire aucun effort pour l'arrêter, il passa ses mains derrière la nuque de l'homme aux cheveux de feu et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime Sasori. » Murmura-t-il.

« Pas moi. » Rétorqua sadiquement le susnommé avant de lui donné un baiser fiévreux.

* * *

Voili, voilou, c'est la fin mes amis, bon j'avoue je suis un peu triste, mais tant pis j'ai pleins d'autres idées de fanfic' xD.

D'ailleurs j'aimerais votre avis sur ce quel fandom' vous voudriez que j'écrive, à savoir que j'ai déjà une idée pour un autre SasoDei et une fic' sur Kuroko no Basuke. Je suis une fan inconditionnel de yaoi donc j'en écrirais forcément, je vous laisse la liste des fandoms' que je peux faire :

Harry Potter

Naruto

Fullmetal Alchemist

Bleach

Death Note

D-Gray Man

Ouran High School Host Club

Kuroko no Basuke

Durarara!

Je peux éventuellement aussi écrire sur un seul personnage mais alors il faut que se soit sortit d'une oeuvre que je connais plus ou moins par coeur comme :

Harry Potter

Naruto

Bleach

Dragon Ball Z

Voilà laissez moi une review ou envoyez moi un mp pour me dire ce que vous aimeriez voir car même si j'écris par plaisir j'ai aussi envie de vous faire plaisir ^^.


End file.
